La Ligue des Sorciers Pas Ordinaires
by snakesandapples
Summary: Quatre sorciers d'exception dans une mission pour sauver le monde. Pourtant, ils sont vraiment pas motivés. Draco Chef du Département des Mystère, Harry Auror d'Elite, Hermione archéologue renomée et Severus Maître Occlumens mondialement réputé. La galère
1. Coéquipiers un chouilla énervés

Bonjour mes tis lecteurs (bonjour aux nouveaux, ne soyez pas déstabilisés, je vous assure que je mords pas), comme prévu, nouvelle fic. Qu'a-t-elle de spécial? Vous verrez bien. Pour les sceptiques, c'est aussi une romance, (eh oui, on n'y coupe jamais, les relations humaines sont ainsi faites!!) et vous verrez bien entre qui et qui!!

Je dédie cette fic à LittleBeegees, angelofRainbow, 'Naiisssss, So et quelques autres dont vous vous foutez tous (on est pas là pour les zyeuter, mais elles sont toutes un peu les femmes de ma vie... Oui, je sais. Vous vous en foutez...)

**Disclaimer pour toute l'histoire:** Les quatres personnages principaux, ainsi que quelques autres dont on se fiche éperduement ne sont pas à moi. Le reste appartient à ma pipe, Edith, qui me fait toujours voyager...

OoOoO

-Nous vous avons rassemblés ici parce que vous êtes tous des élites dans vos propres domaines.

-Potter, élite des Aurors, vous plaisantez?

La voix de Malefoy s'était fait grinçante. Potter lui décocha un regard très amical.

Devant le bureau bien ordonné s'alignaient quatre sorciers.

Hermione Granger, archéologue qui s'était fait connaître par la découverte du premier temple magique au monde, qui datait de plus de trois mille ans.

Harry Potter, Auror d'élite qui avait vaincu le plus terrible des mages noirs, et avait à l'occasion de plusieurs missions périlleuses, prouvé sa vaillance et son sang-froid, notamment lors de la chasse aux mangemorts dans les neiges de Sibérie.

Draco Malefoy, Chef du département des Mystères, conseiller du Premier Ministre accessoirement en possession de l'objet de leur rassemblement.

Et Severus Rogue, Maître-ès-Potion, conférencier et inventeur de la Potion D'invisibilité qui agace son gouvernement à cause de son utilisation à but illégal, Maître Occlumens, réputé puisqu'étant un des derniers.

Madison Kailey, la nouvelle secrétaire du Premier Ministre les avait tous convoqués suite à la confession de Draco Malefoy qui était inquiet. Il avait en sa possession une pierre du Département des Mytères, dont on savait qu'elle était « vivante » puisqu'elle avait commençé à s'agiter et à vibrer. Depuis une quizaine de jours, quotidiennement, à la même heure, elle montrait des signes de vie. Or cela se couplait d'une fatigue immédiate chez les personnes à moins de cent mètres, ce qui comptait environ cinquante personnes.

Fatiguées, mais aussi affaiblies. Leur magie était vacillante et fébrile, chose tout à fait inquiètante. Or chaque jour le rayon d'« affaiblissement » s'agrandissait un peu plus et le Chef du Département des Mystères en toucha un mot au Ministre qui s'en trouva fort déstabilisé.

Madison leur sourit brièvement avant de leur distribuer à chacun un document sur les caractéristiques de la pierre, vert pâle, de matière inconnue mais qui semblait « poreuse », qui pesait environ quatre cent grammes et mesurait vingt centimètres. « Paraît vivant » avait été ajoutée dans la case « Autres caractéristiques ».

Immédiatemment, Hermione demanda d'une voix sèche:

-Quelle est sa provenance?

Draco lui fit face et dans un rictus assèna:

-Département des Mystères, Granger! On n'en sait rien!

-Y a-t'il d'autres informations que vous avez cru bon de nous épargner, Monsieur Malefoy?

Cette voix, plus cassante que celle de l'archéologue, provenait du ténébreux Maître Occlumens qui semblait réfléchir. Potter sourit sournoisement tandis que Malefoy haussait un sourcil de dédain:

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Professeur Rogue?

Madison Kailey soupira.

-Que tu fais bien ton job, Malefoy, puisque tout dans ton descriptif est inconnu...

Harry, un sourire éffronté, le fixait intensément. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire et siffla de son mépris habituel:

-Potter, je pense que ton esprit doit être aussi affûté que ton humour, on nous a réuni ici pour trouver ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec cette pierre! Pour ce faire, c'est à nous d'appréhender ce qui est « inconnu »...

-Oh, tu me rassure, pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'on m'avait convié à une chasse à court surprise...

-Vous voulez bien vous comporter en adultes? C'est inssupportable!

Hermione s'en mêlait.

-Boucle-la, Miss Indiana-Sainte-Nitouche!

Draco avec son air las et contrit, l'avait véxée, une fois de plus, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car Rogue rentrait dans la danse:

-Vous avez l'air de parfaitement maîtriser le sujet, je me retire donc avec humilité de cette Ô Combien trépidante discussion.

-VOUS, VOUS RESTEZ ICI! Quatre personnes s'étaient subitement tournées vers lui alors qu'il gagnait la porte a grandes enjambées.

Il grogna en s'approchant d'un des formulaires qui était resté sur la table en bois, et le lut attentivement sous les regards attentifs des autres personnes dans la pièce. Puis, levant lentement les yeux, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire sans joie:

-Cette pierre, si vous aviez été plus attentifs à la géographie des minéraux lorsque vous étiez petits, possède une particularité qui permet de trouver sa provenance. Les pierres poreuses à couleur vert clair comme celle-ci, extremement rares et ainsi, très peu connues, sont uniques au monde.

-Et? Demanda une Hermione plus qu'agacée de n'y avoir pensé plus tôt, comprenant de fait d'où elle venait.

-Et cet exemplaire ne peut venir que d'un seul endroit... Déclara-t'il avec un sourire triomphant à l'adresse de l'archéologue.

-L'Islande! Ajouta-t-elle d'un seul coup. Elle venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et il se renfrogna.

-Bon, alors on y va? Demanda Harry qui regardait déjà sa montre.

...

-Ron!

-Je t'assure que c'est pas moi. Ginny est venue aujourd'hui me l'annoncer... Je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement...

Ronald Weasley, consultant international pour l'entreprise Fred & George, empaquetait ses affaires en vitesse. Il avait adopté un ton d'excuse maladroit pour apaiser la fureur de sa fiancée qui revenait d'un site en Inde et avec qui il avait prévu initialement de passer le week-end. Elle avait été convoquée par le Ministère le vendredi soir et de cette soirée mouvementée, était revenue curieuse et fascinée par sa prochaine destination.

Ginny Weasley, médicomage de la section Grand Brûlés à Ste Mangouste, était venue à son frère en toute hâte pour lui expliquer que Charlie, rentré blessé de Roumanie avec un oeuf de dragon, n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher ce dernier et avait attiré sur lui les foudres des revendeurs à ses trousses, croyant à une invasion étrangère sur leur marché. C'était des amis de Ron, qui leur avait plus d'une fois sauvé la mise. Il devait donc les rencontrer pour leur expliquer le malentendu. L'excuse maladroite de Ron résidait dans ce scénario, et biensûr, Hermione ne fut pas dupe:

-Encore au Canada?

-Pas pour longtemps, mon amour, deux petites semaines...

-Les mêmes clients?

-Non, ceux avec lesquels on va traiter sont à Vancouver.

-Ron...

-Je t'enverrai Coq pour les nouvelles! Dit-il d'un ton faussement réjoui.

...

-Pansy! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici? « Fini », ça veut pas dire « Va m'acheter une glace... »

-Dray, je t'assure que...

-Arrête de m'apeller comme ça!

-Draco...

Il referma porte derrière lui en la claquant au nez de son ex-petite amie. Et soupira de soulagement.

...

-Severus, vous allez quelque part?

MacGonagall venait de rentrer dans ses appartements et vit qu'il préparait une valise méticuleusement, ayant à ses pieds une autre qu'elle devinait être pour son matériel.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Marmonna le professeur sans lever la tête.

-Et vous allez où, exactement?

-En Islande, Minerva, des vacances surprises avec Potter, Malefoy et Granger. Je dois dire que j'ai une chance incroyable de ne pas avoir à supporter Weasley, ça serait le pompom.

-En Islande? S'étouffa-t-elle silencieusement.

-Officiel... Assèna-t-il raidement, ...Et Top secret.

...

-Harry, t'es vraiment impossible!

-Ma chérie...

-La ferme!

-Ginny d'Amour...

-Boucle-la!

-Ma tite puce...

Ginny soupira et alluma une cigarette. Son amant était venu à Ste Mangouste pendant ses heures de service pour lui annoncer qu'il comptait partir pour L'Islande, que le Ministre ne l'autorisait pas à dire pourquoi, qu'il n'était pas sûr de sa date de retour et qu'il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir communiquer avec elle.

Dur.

Elle repartit comme une furie de feu dans les couloirs si calmes de l'hopital.

...

-Granger en retard? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendais... Commenta Draco.

Harry le regarda avec un regard mauvais et dans un sourire moqueur:

-C'est drôle, parce que moi je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu sois en avance Malefoy, bien au contraire...

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de cesser vos simagrées puériles?

Cette voix, aussi froide que l'ambiance dans une rue déserte de Londres ce matin-là, retentit de toute sa force, afin de faire taire les deux compères.

L'archéologue arriva avec deux ou trois valises et leur sourit en expliquant d'une voix magistrale:

-J'ai pris les affaires en cas de complication, de manière à ce qu'on ait de quoi faire des analyses correctes.

-Moi qui croyait qu'elle avait rempli ses valises avec du papier toilette... Marmonna Malefoy à Severus, qui eut l'air choqué. Et, un peu gênés et pressés de finir cette mission au plus vite, ils transplanèrent.

Enfin... Essayèrent.

OoOoOoO

Je publierai le lundi et le jeudi. Quoi c'est nul? Comment ça c'est nul?!... Pfffff... viens Edith, on va aller dehors, il fait encore bon à cette heure-ci... (Roooo, qu'ils sont terribles, ces ptits lecteurs!)


	2. Cafés et sirop à la Menthe

Bonjour tout le monde!! Et Merci pour vos reviews, premières impressions... merki merki... Voilà... et puis, je voulais aussi vous dire... eum...

"Encart pub" (selon l'expression de LittleBeegees qui n'a pas pensé à mettre des droits sur cette appellation héhéhé):

Je sais que vous êtes très nombreux à être allé lire cette fic, mais... pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, qui seraient pas motivés, et qui auraient autre chose à faire que d'aller se trimballer de fic en fic... ALLEZ LIRE "Mon ami l'ennemi" DE "ptitegridou"... Allez-y, ça vaut le coup, vraiment...Si vous êtes pas déjà un "regular", biensûr... :D)

...

-J'y arrive pas...

-Moi non plus...

-Arrête de gémir Granger, ou je t'en retourne une...

Harry, à force de se concentrer pour transplaner devenait rouge écrevisse, et Malefoy le regardait faire en ricanant. Rogue semblait réfléchir. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait transplaner.

-On fait quoi, maintenant? Demanda Hermione d'une voix sèche, époussetant d'un air distrait son manteau.

-On va prendre le bateau.

Tous se retournèrent vers un Severus passablement agacé:

-Oui, puisque nous n'arrivons pas à transplaner en Islande c'est que...

-C'est que la magie là-bas doit être sacrément perturbée et que nous avons la pierre avec nous!!

Tous se retournèrent vers Potter qui soufflait à présent comme s'il venait de faire un sprint. Le Maître Conférencier haussa un sourcil de dédain. Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils jamais finir ses phrases?

-Quelqu'un a pensé à prendre des sous? Demanda la jeune archéologue, soudain paniquée (elle ouvrit ses valises et commença à trifouiller dedans).

-Moi, j'ai rien du tout... Avoua l'Auror en se retournant les poches.

-Au départ, on était pas sensés acheter des cadeaux souvenirs non plus! Déclara Malefoy d'un air suffisant, planté devant Granger les bras croisé pendant qu'elle vidait l'intégralité de la deuxième valise.

-Merlin... Pourquoi moi? Grommela Severus d'une rage impuissante en levant les yeux au ciel, crispé et prêt à mordre quiconque verbaliserait un "Vous êtes pas doués..."

...

-Je suis malade.

Malefoy tituba jusqu'au bord et mit la tête en bas, sous les yeux amusés de ses collègues.

-J'avoue que les voyages en transport moldus sont assez désagréables...

Ce commentaire glacial du Maître des Potions attira les foudres de l'archéologue:

-Les moldus sont capables de grandes choses!

-Je suis d'accord... fit Harry qui titubait lui aussi, légèrement écœuré.

-Je te remercie du soutien, Harry. Sourit son amie, avant qu'il ne pointe Severus du doigt en articulant avec peine:

-Avec.. lui!

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour repartir dans sa cabine.

...

Ils débarquèrent à la première escale, un petit village que le transport moldu était chargé de ravitailler en nourriture, en plein hiver. Le vent leur mordait les joues et durant un instant, ils ne surent que faire, seuls à quai.

Puis, dans un élan de joie, Harry s'exclama:

-Trouvons-nous un pub!

-Poivrot! Murmura Malefoy en le fusillant du regard.

Tous le suivirent, chargés de leurs bagages, se frayant un chemin dans la neige qui était par trop envahissante. Après maints jurons et moultes chutes, ils atteignirent le village enfoui sous l'immaculée blancheur, d'où la fumée s'élevait et disparaissait rapidement avec le vent.

Jetant des regards aux alentours, ils découvrirent un pub, et dans un sourire de joie intense, Potter s'y précipita.

-Je propose qu'on vote, la prochaine fois... Marmonna Draco d'un air sombre.

-Je ne savais pas que t'avais le gène démocratique, Malefoy... Rit doucement Hermione.

-Ferme-la, Granger ou je t'étripe! Explosa le blond.

-C'est bien ce que je...

Malefoy se jeta sur elle et ils tombèrent, déséquilibrés, dans la neige où elle se débattit bravement, alors qu'il essayait de l'enterrer et lui jetait un amas de neige sur la tête. Rogue haussa un sourcil de dédain, avant d'ajouter d'un ton cassant:

-Si vous persistez, elle ressemblera à un yéti...Le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer... Traîner avec un yéti... Il soupira. Et entendit des jurons qui lui étaient adressés de la part du yéti.

Finalement, le Serpentard la lâcha et se releva, content de lui, alors que la jeune fille toussait, les cheveux glacés, plus emmêlés que jamais, avec un air furibond qui aurait fait penser vaguement à une harpie. Un ange passa et comme par miracle, la tête de Potter passa derrière la porte et leur hurla:

-Vous venez?!

Tous trois eurent une folle envie de meurtre mais se retinrent. On est civilisé, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Surtout pour Hermione.

...

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils sentirent lentement la chaleur ambiante revenir à eux, et s'installèrent, dans ce pub bondé et rustique, près d'un coin retiré où ils pourraient discuter en paix de l'objet de leurs vacances en Islande.

Enfin...En paix...

-POTTER! T'ES PAS LE CHEF, ICI!

-AH, PARCE QUE S'EN PRENDRE AUX PLUS FAIBLES QUE TOI PROUVE A TOUS QUE C'EST TOI LE CAÏD?

Il lança un vague regard rassurant à son amie qui essayait avec peine de se lisser un peu sa touffe. En réponse, elle lui cracha:

-JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE! JE SAIS ME DEFENDRE TOUTE SEULE!! EN INDE, J'AI...

-Oh oui, tout à l'heure, nous avons pu remarquer votre brillante efficacité face à Monsieur Malefoy...Siffla Rogue en sirotant d'un air absent son sirop de menthe.

-OH, VOUS LE GENTLEMAN DE PACOTILLE, ON VOUS A RIEN DEMANDE!

-Je vous demande pardon? Il faillit recracher son sirop.

Hermione était rouge de colère.

-C'est vrai que je vous ai pas vu m'aider... avoua Draco en regardant ailleurs.

-M'AIDER!! Cracha le yéti femelle.

Ils ruminèrent leurs colères en sirotant leurs cafés, et son sirop à la menthe.

Puis, d'une voix lasse et nasillarde, le Chef du Département des Mystères demanda:

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi?

Silence.

-Il faudrait peut-être trouver la communauté sorcière du coin... proposa la jeune fille avec un air logique.

-C'est cela même, Miss Granger, allons toquer à toutes les portes pour demander « Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais seriez-vous un sorcier, par le plus grand des hasards? »

Rogue et elle se fixèrent avec animosité l'espace de quarante trois secondes avant que le serveur, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué auparavant, ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et leur expose d'un air clément:

-Le prochain village sorcier est à trois kilomètres en amont...

Tous se retournèrent avec des regards effarés vers le jeune homme qui attendait juste derrière eux, avant qu'il n'ajoute précipitamment:

-Oui, disons, nous connaissons bien les sorciers, même si nous ne vivons pas ensembles... Autres mœurs.

...

-Vous êtes un génie.

-Fermez-la Potter, ou je vous empoisonne.

-Vraiment impressionnant.

Rogue s'arrêta, se raidit et lui envoya le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait faire. Mais l'Auror sourit gentiment:

-Quelle humilité... J'aimerais tellement être comme vous!

Il crut qu'il allait l'étriper sur place, peu lui importait de finir à Azkaban. Mais il n' en eut pas le temps car Hermione s'interposa:

-Je ne comprend pas, d'après ma carte, le village devrait être ici...

-Ces femmes, savent pas lire les cartes... Maugréa Malefoy en jetant un coup d'œil vif sur la carte, avant de froncer les sourcils:

-Se pourrait-il que Granger ait raison?

-Je suis là! Claqua-t-elle, outrée. Mais il balaya le paysage morne aux alentours, vide, désert, blanc, venteux, froid.

-Y A QUELQU'UN ?? S'écria Harry dans un éclair de lucidité.

Tous trois se retournèrent vers lui, les yeux à mi-chemin entre la haine et la surprise totale.

Mais « totale » était loin du compte quand ils aperçurent, surgit de nulle part, ce qui leur semblait être de prime abord, un fantôme, puis qui en se rapprochant d'eux, se révéla être un enfant.

-Vous en avez mis du temps!

Silence.

-Comment ça, « vous en avez mis du temps »? Vous nous attendiez? Demanda le blond, ahuri. L'enfant lui tendit pompeusement la main:

-Barbaroukine.

-Draco Malefoy. Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-Mais non, ça veut dire "Bienvenue"!

-Bienvenue où? Y a que de la neige ici... Répliqua Potter en fixant le gamin d'une manière étrange.

-Non... Les sorciers sont en sous-sol. Et nous sommes en crise, et c'est pourquoi nous vous attendions. Vous allez nous sauver!

L'enfant, avec ses grand yeux innocents, et sa gestuelle très dynamique les fit soupirer.

-Dans quel plan fatalement sordide m'ont-ils embarqué? Songea le Maître des Potions en levant les yeux au ciel.

OoO

... Eu... Oui, si ça part trop en cacahuète pour vous, m'en voyez navrée, mais ça va pas s'arranger au fil des chaps, j'en ai bien peur... Pour ceux qui aiment bien quand même, à lundi pour le prochain!!... Boujouuuxxx tout le monde!!


	3. Méthode pour parler le Granger

Bonjour à tous!! De retour express de la Capitale (source aux idées de persos, sisisisi) et pas le temps de souffler, je vous poste le troisième chap en vous remerciant beaucoup pour vos tites reviews... Pour les lecteurs de "l'enterrement de sev'", j'écris le chap dans une trentaine de minutes, et pour les lecteurs de "comment changer"...eum... Ca va venir, j'ai encore pas beaucoup de temps

ENJOY!! (Du reste, je crois que les plus beaux monuments de Paris sont encore les amoureux enlacés sur le Champs de Mars et la mamie qui lit une histoire à une toute petite fillette sur un banc ensoleillé... Soupir...)

OoO

-Malefoy, c'est pas des manières!

-Ferme-la Granger ou je te refais un brushing!

Ils avançaient dans un couloir sombre, après être passés par l'entrée, une trappe enfouie sous la neige, le petit en tête, qui les guidait en riant doucement de leurs querelles.

-Si tu la touches, Malefoy, je te garantis que tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher!

-Oh, mais vous faites une sacrée épuiqe, Indiana-Sainte-Nitouche et Potter Texas Ranger!

-LA FERME! Ils s'étaient tous les deux échauffés aux allusions du blond, qui eut un rictus et se retourna vers leur objectif. Il questionna le môme:

-Dis-donc, comment se fait-il que tu nous attendais?

-Nous avons envoyé une missive à tous les gouvernements sorciers pour signaler notre état de crise et demander des équipes d'experts.

-Experts? De quelle nature?

Cette voix venait de l'arrière et personne ne se retourna vers Severus qui haussait nerveusement un sourcil. Si le ministre n'avait pas cru bon de leur faire part de cet « état de crise », cela allait sûrement aboutir à un plan fâcheux.

-Des dresseurs de dragons.

Tous stoppèrent sous le choc. Le gamin se retourna vers eux innocemment, leur sourit et continua en expliquant:

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Nous sommes privés de magie en haut à la surface... Le sous-sol est l'une des seules places où nous ne sommes pas vulnérables...

-Vulnéquoi?

Harry lui attrapa l'épaule et le fit pivoter vers lui:

-Vulnérables? Pourquoi vulnérables?

-On vous expliquera une fois là-bas...

-JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS DE SUITE!

-Potter, c'est pas des manières! S'exclama Malefoy en prenant une voix de faussette, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de l'archéologue.

-Vous verrez par vous-même.

...

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, dans un couloir taillé dans la roche, où les parois glaçées se réchauffaient peu à peu jusqu'à une chaleur intenable, et rendaient l'atmosphère humide et irrespirable, ils atteignirent une autre porte, massive, en fer, travaillée avec des ondes et des lignes qui s'entrecroisaient. Le petit hurla:

-BARAKOUNIIIIINE!

Puis lentement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Et plusieurs personnes les braquèrent avec leurs baguettes.

-Mayday...

Malefoy était bleu.

-O Seigneur...

Le yéti était vert.

-Par les couilles de Merlin!

L'Auror était rouge.

-Potter! Restez poli!

Severus était égal à lui-même. Livide.

...

-Et vous êtes?

Dans l'antichambre du roi, ils firent face au monarque, un homme petit et trapu, l'air las et méfiant.

En aucune manière on eu pût dire qu'il était un roi. Efflanqué d'une blouse noire et vetuste, des souliers bien lacés, usés par les âges, et de gants blancs. Assis sur un trône qui n'avait rien de majestueux, il les interroga du regard, extrêmement sceptique.

Ils se regardèrent tous l'espace d'un instant, ne sachant que dire. Puis Severus prit la parole, et d'une voix doucereuse, expliqua:

-De fait, nous sommes une.. « équipe » envoyée par le ministère britannique afin d'éclaircir un...

-Nous sommes venus pour enquêter sur cette pierre. Rajouta Malefoy en sortant la pierre faiblement lumineuse.

Pourquoi personne ne laissait jamais ce pauvre Maître Conférencier finir ses phrases?

-Vous ne veniez donc pas pour nous aider? Le roi arborait un petit sourire sarcastique assez mystèrieux.

-Absolument pas. Notre mission est de déterminer si cette pierre est aussi dangereuse qu'elle y paraît! Fit Harry en croisant les bras, alors que Hermione regardait un peu partout en s'extasiant du mobiler et de la richesse des détails. Malefoy prit un air hautain alors qu'il annonçait:

-Sur ce, vous nous excuserez...

-Que savez-vous de cette pierre exactement?

Demanda le suzerain en s'approchant lentement d'eux, les yeux fixés sur la pierre, qui continuait de luire faiblement.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que déjà Hermione exposait:

-Nous savons qu'elle vient D'Islande car l'aspect poreux et la couleur montrent qu'elle a été extraite d'un terrain volcanique et glacé, les réactions chimiques que j'ai effectué dessus montrent qu'elle est incroyablement ancienne donc a dû être prélevée dans les couches inférieures du sol, il me semble d'ailleurs qu'elle soit extraite du pléistocène inférieur. De plus une pierre comme celle-ci est très rare, il n'en existe pas beaucoup d'après moi, et le professeur Rogue... Fit-elle en jetant un regard bienveillant au Maître des Potions qui acquiesça brièvement.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de dire tout ce qu'elle savait, elle se tut et attendit. Le roi se leva eut un sourire franc avant de leur parler:

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous ne savez rien.

Cette fois, le monarque, planté devant eux, prenait possession de la pièce. Grande. Elancée. Majestueuse. Epurée. Puissante. Austère.

-Moi je trouve qu'elle en sait pas mal, pour une Gryffondor! Répliqua Malefoy. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Tu viens de lui faire une sorte de compliment... Grimaça Harry.

-Et bien puisque ça te déstabilise tant que ça, Potter, je ne lui en ferai plus, à l'avenir!

-Cette pierre... Le roi s'éclaircit la gorge pour avoir de nouveau l'attention générale, est une Alertia...

-Par Merlin, dans quelle espèce de farce sommes-nous tombés? Grogna le Maître Occlumens.

-Une QUOI? S'exclama Draco, légèremment dépassé.

-Par les couilles de Merlin, quel nom bizarre...

-Mais c'est biensûr!

Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione dont les yeux venaient de s'allumer soudainement, et souriant elle les fixa tous comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils disent quelque chose. Severus osa:

-Seriez-vous assez bonne de faire partager vos Ô combien précieuses informations, Miss Granger?

-ALERTIA! C'est ça la solution.

-Je doute qu'un mot soit la fin de nos recherches...

-Ca y est, elle est tarée...

Malefoy et Rogue secouaient la tête en coeur, d'un air entendu. Mais elle se claqua le front et commença à faire les cent pas, sous les feux de la rampe:

-Alertia! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant? La pierre d'alerte!

Puis, comme si elle se souvenait qu'ils étaient là, elle leur expliqua d'un air docte :

-Les pierres d'alerte sont rares parce qu'elles sont extrêment anciennes, aussi anciennes que l'Alliance entre les Sorciers et les Fairies. C'est une civilisation dite « oubliée », elle est devenue légendaire au fil des siècles...

-Granger, nous ne sommes pas tous aussi éclairés sur le sujet que toi alors ABREGE! S'écria un Malefoy impatient, alors que Potter et Rogue secouaient vigoureusement la tête pour montrer leur accord.

Elle soupira puis leur souriant d'excuse, elle commença la longue histoire:

-Autrefois, les sorciers sont apparus, vous le savez, en même temps que les hommes... Mais il y avait une autre race, plus puissante, mais non viable à la surface de la terre, qui ne pouvait subsister que dans une source de chaleur. D'abord, cette population, les Fairies, s'installèrent dans les sites dangereux, les volcans, principalement.

-Je préférais Binn's...

-Tu veux bien la fermer une minute Malefoy, y en a qui écoutent ici!

-Il me pèse de dire cela, Potter, mais vous avez raison, il y en a qui écoutent ici, alors pour l'Amour du Ciel, taisez-vous tous les deux!

Devant les chamailleries des trois auditeurs, la jeune fille se tourna vers le roi qui mima un applaudissement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle rougit, puis voyant que les trois charmants partenaires s'étaient calmés, elle continua:

-Les Fairies se sont vite aperçus que les dragons alimentaient les volcans d'en dessous, puique c'est leur origine... Ils vivaient sous les montagnes! Ajouta-t-elle à un Harry qui levait timidement le doigt en se grattant la tête.

Il le baissa instantanément en grognant, et elle reprit:

-Ainsi petit à petit ils ont migré dans les profondeurs des volcans et s'établirent ici. Mais les dragons étaient des éspèces chassées et craintes alors les sorciers, perscutés par les moldus, ont contracté une Alliance avec les Fairies pour les aider en cas de problème. Cependant cela n'a jamais été le cas.. Finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, se retournant vers le monarque qui applaudit et ajouta d'une voix grave:

-Non, nous n'avons jamais eu recours à ces pierres puisque jusqu'ici nous vivions globalement en paix. Mais nous avons à présent des problèmes, comme vous dites.

-Quels problèmes? La communauté moldue semble vous tolérer, non? Commença Harry, sous l'oeil torve de Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas avec les moldus que nous avons des problèmes...commença le roi. C'est avec un ennemi bien plus...Menaçant.

Soudain, tout se refroidit et la pièce s'assombrit. Le roi jeta un regard inquiet sur les torches pendues aux murs, mais les flammes de celles-ci semblaient s'amenuiser. L'équipe le remarqua aussi et frissonna silencieusement.

-Qui? Demanda Malefoy, rongé par ce suspens douloureux.

OoO

Bonbonbon, suite jeudi (normalement ma période "rush" sera terminée terminée...--'... ) pour ceux qui sont encore d'attaque après cette farandole de fariboles... (Snakky mettera-t-elle K.O. ses lecteurs?! XD... (Moi m'est avis que sera le contraire...--')

Bisous à tous!


	4. Gin vs Whisky

**Bonjour à tous... Pour ceux qui sont encore motivés, un quatrième chap que voilà... Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai encore pas eu le temps d'y répondre, mais à partir de dorénavant, je serai beaucoup plus disponible, mon emploi du temps s'est calmé (--'... L'était temps...--'). Donc questions, observations, remarques en tout genre, suis lààà!!**

OoO

Ils furent emmenés à travers de larges couloirs aux murs taillés dans la roche, nus et assez froids, mais après avoir grimpé quelques centaines de marches d'un petit escalier en colimaçon, suivant machinalement un majordome muet que l'auror d'élite essayait de faire rire avec des blagues douteuses, alors que les trois autres essayaient de souffler (« Ils auraient pu installer des ascenseurs! » grogna un Malefoy en sueur, alors qu'Hermione lui répondait du tac au tac: « Un peu d'exercice ne te fera pas de mal, Draco... » et lui de répondre sauvagement: « MALEFOY, GRANGER!! « Draco » est réservé pour les intimes! »), ils arrivèrent devant une large allée aux lueurs blafardes (« Ils ont beaucoup de goût! » déclara Rogue avec enthousiasme, tandis que les trois autres levaient les yeux au ciel).

Le majordome, toujours aussi insensible, entreprit de les amener devant une porte en bois massif, et de les faire pénétrer dans ce qui serait leur « chambre ».

Une impressionnante pièce circulaire leur faisait face, décorée avec faste, qui comprenait quelques fauteuils bien rangés devant une table basse, un bar à alcool dans un coin (« Génial! » s'écrièrent Draco et Harry en même temps, avant de comprendre l'absurdité de la situation et de se taire, gênés...), une bibliothèque bien remplie de l'autre côté ( « Par Merlin! »... Ce fut le tour de Severus et d'Hermione, qui se regardèrent avec des regards meurtriers, et dont on pouvait comprendre qu'ils se feraient la guerre pour avoir l'accès intégral et prioritaire sur les fameux bouquins.), des lits bien dressés les attendaient dans une pièce attenante, alors qu'une luxueuse salle de bain se tenait de l'autre côté.

-Aux frais du Ministère! Glapit Malefoy de bonheur, avant de se reprendre devant l'air sévère des quatre personnes qui ruminaient à ses côtés.

...

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! Hermione sortait de ses gonds, devant l'air hilare de ses coéquipiers.

Les quatre lits étaient dans la même chambre. Elle posa ses effets près de l'un et entreprit de fusiller du regard le malheureux qui croiserait le sien. Rogue s'assit mollement sur l'un d'eux en soupirant. Il aimait dormir à la dure. C'était un dur.

Draco alla tout de suite fouiner dans le bar à alcool en commentant:

-Whisky... Cette bouteille est de moindre qualité, il n'a pas douze ans d'âge! Gin! C'est bon pour la rôture...

-Eh Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches au Gin exactement!? S'écria Potter depuis la salle de bain (il testait les WC).

-J'ai dit... C'EST BON POUR LA RÔTURE!

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI REPROCHES A LA RÔTURE?

-ELLE SE CONCENTRE SUR DES PROBLÈMES DE DÉFECTIONS!

-T'AS JAMAIS EU ENVIE DE FAIRE CACA?

Malefoy s'apprêta à répondre acidement mais le rire saugrenu de l'Auror qui résonnait au loin dans les toilettes l'en dissuada. Enfin, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une odeur nauséabonde accompagna son air soulagé. Le blond, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil prit un air pincé: nul doute que la puissance de l'odeur était indescriptible. En le voyant si raide, Harry lui sourit en mimant un air aristocrate et lâcha un petit:

-Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs!

Avant qu'il n'ait pu bondir pour lui faire une démonstration violente de mort par strangulation, le blond fut interrompu par Severus et Hermione qui vinrent eux aussi s'asseoir dans deux des trois fauteuils restants, l'air passablement grave. Réunion au sommet.

-Les Fairies sont le peuple du feu. Peut-être sont-ils attaqués par une civilisation aquatique... Résuma la jeune femme.

-J'aurais jamais cru que des sirènes puissent être une menace... Fit Malefoy, légèrement surpris.

-T'as jamais été dans le lac de Poudlard! Soupira Harry en avalant cul sec un verre de Gin et se laissant nonchalamment tomber dans son fauteuil.

-T'as jamais lu L'Odyssée! Lâcha Hermione d'un air dédaigneux.

-Vous n'avez jamais passé la nuit avec l'une d'entre... Ils lancèrent tous un regard de merlan frit à Rogue qui piqua du nez et prit le verre de Whisky que le blond lui tendait.

-Beurk, Rogue, je savais que vous étiez dégueu... Mais alors là... Potter partit dans un grand rire qui glaça tout le monde.

-Le roi ne savait pas de quel ennemi il s'agissait. Mais cette histoire qu'il nous a raconté... Ces dragons qui disparaissaient mystérieusement, et ces attaques-éclair, ça m'a pas beaucoup plu... Trancha l'aristocrate, comme s'il était impliqué dans une conspiration secrète.

-Il nous cache quelque chose... En déduisit l'Auror d'Elite, et se penchant vers le groupe, tout aussi impliqué dans la conspiration.

-C'est évident! Asséna la jeune archéologue en secouant négativement la tête.

Le Docteur-ès-Potions esquissa un léger sourire, et porta avec délicatesse le whisky à sa bouche.

Tous attendirent qu'il parle, puisqu'il semblait les faire attendre.

-Severus...? Grinça Malefoy en tapant du pied, impatient.

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Sa voix doucereuse et le sourire extatique qu'il prenait plaisir à afficher affirmaient le contraire.

-ROGUE! MÊME MOI JE ME SOUVIENS QUE VOUS ÊTES OCCLUMENS! S'écria Potter, plus impulsif que le blond.

-Maître Occlumens. Précisa Rogue en serrant les poings. Irrité.

A ce moment précis, Draco sur les nerfs, Harry lancé en croisade contre l'affreux fléau de l'Humanité, et l'affreux fléau de l'Humanité narquois mais prêt à riposter si l'affreux gardien de l'Humanité s'avisait d'attaquer, il se passa une chose étrange.

-S'il vous plaaaîîîîîît...

Hermione, mutine, le suppliait du regard, les mains jointes en une prière qui laissait tout le monde perplexe.

Severus déglutit, mais pinça férocement les lèvres:

-Le contact visuel n'a pas été assez long, il me faudrait un entretien plus fourni. Tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir, c'est qu'il a peur. Et qu'il pense qu'on ne sera pas suffisants contre la menace qui les guette.

-Hum... Et nous devons entraîner les dragons? C'est ça? Demanda l'archéologue sèchement.

-Pour ma part, j'ai un meilleur plan... Susurra Rogue. Nous allons nous efforcer de trouver la sortie et rentrer.

-C'est brillant, mais un peu léger. Commenta Malefoy, alors que l'Auror tempêtait brusquement:

-Par les couilles de Merlin, vous êtes vils! Ces gens ont besoin de nous!

-Techniquement, ils ont besoin de dresseurs de dragons... Indiqua Hermione.

-Mais tant qu'on aura pas réglé cette affaire, le rayon de la pierre qui annihile les pouvoirs de la magie ne pourra pas s'éteindre... Objecta sombrement le conseiller personnel du Ministre de la Magie. Je suis d'accord avec Potter...

-Pardon?

-Eu...

-Plaît-il?

-QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ENCORE?

-Je suis d'accord avec Potter. C'est ce que t'as dit... articula Granger, voyant que les deux autres étaient trop surpris pour répondre.

-Sur un plan professionnel, tout du moins. Marmonna le Serpentard avant de rajouter beaucoup plus fort:

-Potter! Arrête de me fixer comme ça!

Harry était traumatisé.

-Disparitions de dragons, source de magie, protecteurs du peuple du Feu...Enlèvements qui déciment la poulation, attaques foudroyantes qui affaiblissent...

Severus parlait tout seul, mais la jeune archéologue se lança dans le débat:

-Les dragons ne sont pas tués, mais enlevés. Ils doivent donc être utiles aux agresseurs...

-La population est également capturée, mais cela est beaucoup plus compréhensible au vu des usages que l'on faisait des captifs chez les moldus durant les guerres...

-Sauf que l'agresseur semble agir sournoisement, et non de front. Peut-être est-ce pour diminuer de façon conséquente le moral général, de manière à les rendre plus vulnérables!

Ils dialoguaient ainsi, sous les regards las des deux autres. Harry s'amusa à les mimer, alors que Draco levait un sourcil hautain, se resservant du whisky en soupirant.

-Dis-donc Malefoy, Comment ça va, avec Pansy?

L'Auror lui souriait avec son air moqueur et flambant.

-Pas tes affaires, Potter... toujours avec l'infirmière clopeuse?

-Elle a arrêté de fumer! S'exclama-t-il sur la défensive, puis contrattaqua:

-Le dernier Sorcière Hebdo était très intéressant... « La sexualité de nos représentants gouvernementaux... »

-Je devais le faire, je n'aurais pas eu mon augmentation... fit Malefoy en rougissant de colère.

-Quels délicieux commentaires... Ajouta le Survivant en prenant un air extatique.

-VAS-TU LA FERMER, AUROR DE MES DEUX?

Cette altercation arrêta le profond débat du Conférencier et de l'Archéologue, qui levèrent tous deux un sourcil d'interrogation, alors que Harry se tordait de rire et que Malefoy crispait ses poins sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

C'est là que choisit le fils du roi pour frapper à leur porte. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la porte et Potter entre deux fous rires, parvint à articuler:

-Entreeeeez!

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant sa personne au groupe, diverses réactions se produisirent:

-Vous n'auriez pas du meilleur Whisky?

Malefoy tenait à impressionner tout le monde en mettant les gens mal à l'aise. Une vieille habitude.

-Qui êtes-vous et depuis quand nous espionnez-vous?

L'Auror sur ses gardes, s'était montré suspicieux.

-Bonsoir...

La neutralité perçait dans le ton poli mais pincé du Maître des Potions.

-Oh par Merlin! Peter Merlow! Quel honneur!

Elle avait reconnu l'homme. Il semblait avoir dans les quarante ans, assez grand, finement musclé sous une chemise blanche et un long manteau de cuir tanné et vieilli. Un visage carré, lèvres qui n'étaient ni fines, ni purpurines, mais raisonnablement remplies. Une barbe de deux jours qui lui donnait un aspect assez aventureux, et des pommettes saillantes qui faisaient ressortir d'immenses yeux fauves. Enfin, ses cheveux blond cendré en bataille et ses lunettes qui pendaient autour de son cou firent supposer à tous qu'il était un chevaucheur de dragon.

Tous se retournèrent vers Granger dont les yeux avaient pris une étincelle qui lui faisait ressembler à une groupie d'un acteur moldu qui avait joué un sombre professeur de Potions, il y avait de cela quelques temps.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai lu tous vos travaux en matière d'ethnologie et d'études des mœurs à l'occasion de mes études! C'est vous qui avez décelé les traces des populations magiques au Kenya...Et vous avez montré que la population sorcière s'était enrichie en première de l'écriture et des formes de communications les plus perf...

Il fut légèrement pris de court, tandis que Severus haussait un sourcil et le défiait du regard, comme tout homme de science, bien entendu.

-Je... oui... Enfin... Peter, fils du roi... Merlowe est mon nom dans le monde sorcier...

-Comment se fait-il qu'un individu de race Fairienne ait survécu loin d'une source de chaleur? Demanda dubitativement Malefoy. Harry acquiesça et fronça les sourcils pour intimider l'inconnu. Qui répondit en riant:

-Ma mère est une sorcière... Je suis assez spécial...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! s'écria Hermione, toujours hystérique. Severus eut une sérieuse envie de la frapper pour la calmer, mais le regard similaire que lui adressaient les deux autres le rassura.

-Et pour quel motif avez-vous eu l'audace d'interrompre une si importante réunion, je vous prie?

Tous se tournèrent vers le Survivant, qui avait vraiment l'air d'être sérieux. Il possédait donc plus de vocabulaire que la moyenne des Aurors de base.

-Le roi m'a demandé de vous faire visiter...

-Pas le temps!

-Après le whisky!

-Avec joie!

...

-Certainement.

Et, Potter et Malefoy pestant et traînant des pieds, l'archéologue bavant et bégayant, le Conférencier pinçant violemment ses lèvres, ils suivirent tous bon gré mal gré le fils du roi, qui les fit découvrir son monde.

OoO


	5. Meeting FairyLand

**Bonjour à tous!! Merkiii pour vos reviews, merki merki!! Et puis voilà la suite, un chouilla en retard...--'... Impardonnable... Donc on rentre quand même dans le vif du sujet, forts d'un nouveau perso ( je tiens quand même à préciser que je tiens les Mary-Sue en horreur...--'... non, juste pour dire...)...**

**Mais de nouveaux persos, y en aura des tas... Et pas que des Mary-sue (non, Peter, je te visai pas particulièrement, arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là...)**

**donc ENJOOYYYYY!!  
**

**OoO**

Peter les emmena à travers de nombreux couloirs, taillés en galeries qui se perdaient dans les méandres du palais royal. Alors qu'ils se promenaient et que la conversation assomante qu'entretenaient le fils du roi et l'archéologue sur les exploits de cette dernière désespérait ses coéquipiers, ils s'intéressèrent à la structure et les caractéristiques des lieux.

Rogue remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, mais ne s'en offusqua pas dans la mesure où ils se trouvaient sous terre. Seules des torches pendues aux murs, constamment alimentées d'un feu robuste leur servait de luminaires.

Malefoy prit conscience que plus ils avançaient, plus les parois se resserraient sur eux, que les gardes royaux et le personnel se raréfiaient et soupira. Une visite de royaume. Ils auraient droit à une visite de royaume. Merlin qu'il détestait se mêler aux gueux.

Potter fut époustoufflé par une petite domestique qui passa près de lui. Légère et souriante, elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil avant de passer son chemin.

Hébété, il se retourna pour faire face à un Chef du Département des Mystères vert et crispé qui s'empressa de l'empoigner par les épaules pour le faire pivoter illico presto.

Enfin, lorsqu' ils entendirent Hermione pousser un soupir d'extase puis roucouler un commentaire appréciatif, ils se focalisèrent immédiatemment sur l'insupportable couple qui ouvrait la marche.

Pour apercevoir au delà des deux archéologues un paysage à couper le souffle.

Ahuris, ils s'approchèrent lentement.

Le couloir finissait sur l'entrée d'un pont aérien, pendu au dessus du vide. Il rejoignait un habitat troglodyte en face taillé dans la roche. Sur diverses passerelles à bifurcations et blacons, on pouvait suivre plusieurs centaines d'habitants grouillants, criants et cela sur des dizaines d'étages.

-J'éspère que vous interdisez la consommation d'alcool... Commenta l'Auror en se grattant le nez d'un air impassible devant le spectacle.

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda Peter, déstabilisé par cet homme qui paraissait être extrêmement sceptique et coriace.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se plia de rire, prenant appui sur l'épaule Malefoy qui répondit à sa place assez machinalement:

-Si j'interprète correctement le cheminement de sa pensée, il entendait par là qu'il se demandait si vous aviez pris des mesures pour les gens comme lui, ivrognes, qui sont suscpetibles d'emprunter une passerelle ou de passer sur un blacon. Je crois qu'il tient quand même à sa misérable vie...

-Je vais te faire voir, moi ce que ça fait d'avoir peur pour sa vie, tronche de cake!

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, rageur, et se battirent avec force cris et pugnacité, tandis que Severus se massait les tempes et qu'Hermione se perdait dans l'adoration muette pour le fils du roi. Celui-ci hachait ses mots pour répondre à la question de l'Auror:

-... La population... N'aime... Pas l'alcool...Nous n'avons pas... de... Problè..

-QUOI?!

Potter, hagard semblait être dépassé par cette logique imparable. Malefoy n'en avait cure et continuait de frapper l'Auror. Potter s'énerva et lui cracha:

-Mais tu vas t'arrêter, toi?! C'est pas du jeu!

-C'est pas UN jeu, Potter! Risposta le blond en lui décochant un crochet du droit qui fit des émules.

-Ouuuuu, ça doit être douloureux... Rogue souriait avidemment, puisque la vue des deux autres qui s'assortissaient comme des arlequins lui donnait la nausée.

-LA FERME!

Draco et Harry, oeils au beurre noir et dents en moins, bleus et sang, s'étaient tournés vers lui comme un seul homme, prêts à commettre un meurtre.

Rogue eut un rictus indéfinissable, mais il n'eurent pas le temps de joindre leurs forces pour le réduire en bouillie.

Hermione s'interposa, à la grande surprise de tous:

-Cessez vos jeux stupides!

-C'EST PAS UN JEU!

Ils avaient répondu d'une même voix, irrités de cette interruption inopinée..

Potter en profita pour se venger de la droite de Malefoy en lui écrasant le nez de son poing.

-Eh! C'est pas du jeu! Couina Malefoy de douleur.

...

Peu de temps arpès, ils traversaient d'un pas peu sûr la passerelle devant eux et accèdaient aux appartements d'en face.

Ils croisèrent des gens, trapus, mais souriants, qui les détaillaient sur leur passage. Les couloirs étaient moins bien entretenus, mais les gens ne semblaient pas y faire attention et passaient avec des jarres sous les bras, ou sur la têtes, des petits couraient ça et là, lançant des petits cris qui se muaient en un écho vivifiant.

De petites portes faites de métal, un métal inconnu, donnaient sur les habitations, et le lieu était très animé. Personna n'aurait pu croire à un état de crise.

-Dites-moi, Mr Melow... Votre père a fait mention hier d'une situation préoccupante quant à la sécurité du royaume... Glissa Severus en lui jetant un coup d'oeil en coin.

Peter, décroisa les bras, et lui répondit en baissant les yeux:

-Cet étage est celui qui est le plus dur à atteindre pour nous agresseurs... Nous y avons placé le plus de monde possible, et pour tenter de les rassurer un peu, nous leur offrons des rations de Kinikyhow, un produit fait de lave en fusion.

-Vous... vous voulez dire... Qu'ils boivent ça?! Draco se sentit nauséeux rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse avaler de la lave.

-Nous sommes un peuple du Feu. Il est vital pour eux tout du moins de consommer une source de chaleur potentielle, si les dragons venaient à disparaître. Mais cette boisson est assez dangereuse pour les nouveaux-nés et les vieillards.

-J'imagine... Commenta Severus en arborant un rictus de dégoût.

-Oh, Peter... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'écria Hermione en pointant du doigt un balcon où plusieurs hommes, dans une tenue spéciale se préparaient, comme s'ils allaient sauter.

-C'est... Carnaval? Demanda Harry, dérouté.

-Ce sont les chevaucheurs de dragons. Enfin... Les apprentis...Répondit Peter doucement. Son regard tomba sur une jeune femme, la seule dans la troupe, et il se renfrogna.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Severus d'un ton inquisiteur. Il ne quittait pas Peter des yeux. De toute façon, il ne faisait pas confiance à ce bellâtre.

-Ma cousine. Jean.

-Quoi? Demanda Potter, qui lui aussi était très intéréssée par la fille.

-Elle s'apelle Jean. Répondit simplement Peter. Et ils prirent chacun leur temps pour détailler la jeune femme qui leur tournait le dos quelques mètres plus loin.

« Un long manteau de cuir, à l'instar de son cousin , cela doit être une distinction chez les chevaucheurs de dragons, un signe particulier, puisque les autres n'en ont pas. » Se dit Severus, pensif.

« Un air déterminé et assez sec, elle doit avoir eu du mal à trouver sa place parmi ces hommes... » Pensa la jeune archéologue, impressionée.

« Air altier, mais farouche, royale, mais adepte des entorses au règlement, se méfier d'elle à l'avenir... » Grimaça Malefoy en jetant un regard en biais à Potter... Potter qui se perdait aussi dans ses propres observations.

« Petit cul musclé... Doit être une sacrée sportive. Cheveux attachés en une tresse, doit aimer les positions pratiques... Coordination souple, doit être... »

-POTTER!

Décidément, Draco Malefoy était un sale enfoiré de première. Un rabat-joie sans scrupules. Un Veracrasse dans un pot de fleur, une limande à rayures violettes!

Ils s'approchèrent de la troupe, et passèrent devant les gardes postés à l'entrée du balcon pour les saluer en passant devant eux. Potter leur fit une horrible grimaçe, mais fut frappé par Malefoy.

-Peter!

La jeune fille, Jean, se retourna, et malgré un nez un peu prononcé, elle avait un visage assez doux.

Qui contrastait avec son fort caractère.

-Ils ne veulent pas de moi en professionnel! Pourtant, Earl et moi on leur a fait un sacré numéro!

Peter sourit, un peu gêné, avant de se tourner vers ses hôtes.

-Jean... voici Hermione Granger, du gouvernement britannique et... Harry Potter... Expliqua-t-il, en hésitant sur les prénoms et noms, fonctions et adjectifs qualificatifs.

-Celui qui a passé son enfance à échapper à Voldemort, vous savez... Fit timidement l'Auror en souriant d'un air angélique.

-Oh.. Finit-elle par dire narquoisement.

-Et vous, vous êtes? Demanda-t-elle, un peu rudement à Malefoy qui lui jetait des regards hautains pour la déstabiliser depuis deux minutes.

-Malefoy. Draco Malefoy. Expliqua-t-il sèchement, faisant mine d'être désintéressé par la conversation.

Severus restait muet. Cela l'arrangeait bien de rester dans l'ombre. Mais cet abruti de Peter, peut-être pour décrisper tout le monde, avait décidé de le jeter sur le devant de la scène:

-Et voilà... Septimus... Rogue!...Un... Professeur de Potion...

Hermione parut choquée:

-Biensûr que...

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans l'écho des couloirs. Severus s'était glissé derrière elle et l'avait entourée de ses bras pour qu'elle arrête de parler.

Personne ne devait savoir son prénom. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était Maître Occlumens. C'était mieux ainsi. Et Granger fut suffisamment déstabilisée pour oublier ce qu'elle allait préciser.

Cela ne lui déplaisait pas d'enlacer Granger par derrière. Mais c'était purement pratique. Il fallait qu'elle se taise.

Draco lui décocha un sourire entendu, tandis que Potter, estomaqué, regardait sans la voir son amie.

Hermione s'était crispée, et comprit peu de temps après l'objectif de la manœuvre. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte avec douceur pour préciser, la mort dans l'âme:

-Oui, c'est... Il est... nous sommes...

-Nous sommes fiancés. Rogue avait dû avaler sa salive avant de parler, sa gorge était sèche. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour conserver sa couverture.

Silence.

-Oh! Mes... Félicitations alors... Jean, un sourire un peu dégoûté, regardait Severus. Peter crispa les poings, et Potter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête en dernier recours, mais Draco, hilare - le seul -, lui posa la main sur l'épaule comme s'il compatissait.

-Qui est Earl? Demanda la jeune archéologue en s'efforçant de ne pas regardait Peter, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille depuis tout à l'heure.

-Mon dragon! S'écria Jean enthousiaste.

Peter, qui appréciait la compagnie d'Hermione et avait entendu parler d'elle depuis ses nombreuses découvertes, baissait la tête, loin de la conversation qui s'engageait entre Potter, Malefoy et Jean:

-Ne me dites pas que vous chevauchez un dragon! S'exclama Harry, emporté et joyeux.

-Peuh! Les femmes savent pas conduire! Lâcha dédaigneusement le Chef du Département des Mystères en chassant les mouches de sa main.

-T'as un problème, blondinet? S'approcha la jeune fille en le toisant. Malefoy soutint son regard.

-Apparemment, c'est vous qui avez des problèmes avec les manières. Pour une fille de sang royal, c'est assez gênant... Non?

Harry s'empourpra tenta de venir à la rescousse:

-Ah parce que toi t'es un parfait gentleman? T'as vu ce que t'as fait à Hermione devant le pub?

-Elle l'avait bien mérité. Se défendit Draco en se penchant hostilement vers Potter.

-C'est sûr que t'avais rien fait pour mériter tes quatre vérités, hein? L'Auror adopta la même posture que lui, mais leur altercation fut perturbée par les clameurs au dessus d'eux. Il levèrent tous les yeux au dessus d'eux, et entendirent de grands mouvements d'air. Puis un cri:

-ILS SONT REVENUS!! ALERTE!! ALERTE!!

Déjà, un bruit de flammes, des lueurs vives éclairaient le trou béant qui séparait le palais des appartements. Des cris retentissaient.

Et Jean sourit:

-Parée pour la chasse. EAAAAARL?

Un dragon de trois mètres de haut, fin et couvert d'écailles bleutées, apparut quelques secondes plus tard, rapide, et se posa sur le balcons, les yeux fixes, fixant son amie.

-En route pour leur botter le cul!

-Sois prudente, Jean... Ils savent que tu es avec nous... Répondit sombrement Peter en la scrutant intensément.

Hermione se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, les bras croisés, en une attitude pragmatique:

-Qui sont ces ennemis, Peter?

Il ne quittait pas Jean du regard.

-Ce sont des Faeries corrompus...

-Comment?

Severus et Draco se joignirent à la conversation, au grand damne de la jeune archéologue. Potter s'approcha de Earl pour observer ses cornes pointues d'un air de connaisseur.

L'archéologue continua de la même voix monocorde et tendue:

-Cela fait des centaines d'années qu'ils sont en bas. Ils voulaient une autre vie. Ils avaient de l'ambition, tout simplement...

Sa voix s'éteignit en un murmure rauque, mais il ne les regardaient toujours pas.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'aide maintenant? Ils ne vous attaquaient pas avant? La petite voix qu'Hermione avait prise lui serra le cœur, mais il répondit tout de même:

-Ils ont découvert notre point faible il y a quelques semaines.

-Votre... Votre point faible? Répéta Severus, souriant légèrement.

-Oui, nous utilisons le feu à des fins... constructives... Jamais comme une arme. Peter avait l'air tellement abattu que le blond ne dit plus rien d'acerbe, et se contenta de croiser les mains dans son dos.

-Je peux venir? Demanda timidement Potter, impatient de voler sur un « engin » qui volait avec une telle célérité.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nous allons tous y aller. La voix du prince fit frémir la troupe. Le Chef du Département des Mystères devint blême.

-Allez Malefoy, un peu d'action pour rosir tes belles joues de faux cul... Ricana bêtement Potter tandis que Jean lui prenait la main pour le hisser sur leur monture.

Toutefois, l'aristocrate n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer car trois autres dragons atterrirent prestement sur le balcon, remuant des ailes dans la promiscuité inconfortable.

Peter saisit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna avec elle. Rogue fulmina, mais se précipita lui aussi sur une des créatures. Et Draco dut les rejoindre, à contrecœur.

-YEPEEEEEE!! Hurla Potter alors que Earl s'envolait pour descendre en piqué au cœur de la bataille.

-POTTER!! SI JE T'ATTRAPES, J'TE CRAME!!

La voix délicate du Chef du Département des Mystère le suivit de près, légèrement mal à l'aise sur la bestiole qu'il chevauchait maladroitement.

-Prête, Hermione? Demanda doucement le prince en se retournant vers elle.

-Je crois que l'heure n'est pas aux violons. Assena le Maître Conférencier avant que cette dernière n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

-Dès notre retour, Severus, je vous payerai des leçons de courtoisie! s'écria-t-elle. Il grogna et s'envola.

Dès lors, la bataille fit fureur.

OoO


	6. Passe moi les rennes!

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Bon, je remercie encore et encore les reviewers, ça m'encourage à bien avancer... même si globalement, c'est du grand nimportenawak... --'... Heum... voui, vous l'avez remarqué, Harry est légèrement OOC (out of Character...)... D'accord... y a pas que Harry qui est OOC... --'... Heum... (Grand moment de solitude...)  
**

**Donc en attendant lundi pour la suiite... Et bééé... Gros bisous à tous!!**

**PS: SPÉCIALE DÉDICACE A NOTRE ARCHÉOLOGUE NATIONALE!! (--'... Hum tout le monde vient de reconnaître Beegees, my dear, my beloved husband... )... I love youuuuuu (--' Hum... Snakky... Tu fais dans le sentimentalisme, maintenant?...Oo)**

**OoO**

Dans le trou noir béant de plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètre qui séparait les appartements des civils du palais royal se tenait le combat.

Des créatures noires, chevauchées par des hommes aux armures brillantes se jetaient contre les dragons des Fairies et au lieu de les tuer, envoyaient des filets de métal sur les bêtes et les hommes.

Des archers postés aux balustrades, passerelles et balcons tiraient des traits sur les adversaires, et les chevaucheurs de dragons, armés de longues piques, survolaient rapidement les lieux, envoyant sans pitié leurs armes sur les ennemis. Certains tombaient dans une chute vertigineuse.

Des soldats encadraient l'évacuation de la population vers les étages supérieurs. Tout était comme trop rapide et trop lent en même temps.

Jean et Potter étaient tout en bas, au cœur même des assauts. Earl volait comme une petite libellule, rapide, souple et inaccessible. Jean et lui semblaient assez bien coordonnés, Potter semblait prendre son pied.

Les cris des hommes furieux, et les jets de flammes de dragons ne les atteignaient pas. Severus volait en haut en petits cercles pour observer les stratagèmes que les ennemis appliquaient, et Malefoy tentait de calmer sa monture qui se cambrait sous lui et zigzaguait à droite à gauche entre les ennemis.

Peter et Hermione tentaient d'échapper à une troupe entière, et la jeune archéologue, paniquée, se cramponnait fermement à son co-équipier.

Dans un ballet aérien violent, tous évoluaient pour essayer d'échapper aux assauts. Cependant, Earl fut touché par un jet de flammes destiné à Malefoy. Il tangua en poussant de petits cris, et Jean beugla sur l'aristocrate:

-DÉGAGE BLONDINET!! Y EN A QUI ESSAYENT DE BOSSER CORRECTEMENT, ICI!

Potter résista à l'envie de se tordre de rire devant l'air outré que prit son camarade, mais celui-ci répliqua vivement à la princesse:

-T'AS MÊME PAS LE PERMIS DRAGON, TOI!

Harry, cette fois-ci, ressentit le pressent besoin de rétorquer et hurla en retour, entre deux loopings:

-T'ES MAL PLACE POUR PARLER DE PERMIS DRAGON, TOI!! COMMENCE PAR DOMPTER LE TIEN AVANT DE CAUSER!!

-JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE POTTER!!

-LIMACE!

Le dragon de l'aristocrate monta dans les airs pour redescendre en piqué puis remonta, puis plongea de nouveau, et son cavalier dut attendre qu'il fasse des tours sur lui-même entre deux dragons ennemis pour répliquer:

-CRA-A-A-A-PULE!

-TÊTE DE SCHNOK!

-ESPE-E-E-E-CE DE TRELAWNEY!!

-LA FERME VOUS DEUX!

Earl venait une fois de plus d'être touché et effectuant un écart sous le coup de la douleur. L'Auror, déstabilisé, tomba de la monture dans un hurlement suraigu.

Alors qu'il tombait, Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, crispa son visage et tira sur les rennes pour descendre en flèche, alors qu'un immense filet s'abattait sur Jean et Earl.

Le dragon du Chef du Département des Mystères semblait aimer ce genre de manœuvre, car il fila aussi vite qu'une flèche pour se cambrer à l'extrême une fois qu'il eut dépassé Potter lequel hurlait toujours en gesticulant inutilement dans sa chute.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

POUF!

Peter, quelques mètres au dessus de sa cousine, vit cette dernière se débattre avec fureur pour libérer sa monture qui se contorsionnait dangereusement pour échapper à l'étau. Tout se refermait sur eux, ils étaient piégés.

-JEEEEAAANNN!! NOOOON!! Hurla Peter. Il se tourna vers Hermione, pantelant, puis leva les yeux vers Severus et croisa son regard.

-PRENDS LA!

Le Maître Occlumens haussa un sourcil et eut un léger sourire amusé, avant de descendre en flèche pour se positionner aux côtés des deux archéologues.

-HERMIONE, MONTE AVEC SEPTIMUS!!

-Severus. C'est Severus. Précisa-t-elle, soudain plus calme.

-GRANGER!! BOUGEZ VOUS LE POSTERIEUR!

Elle le regarda d'un air à la fois outré et acide, mais grimpa derrière Rogue le plus vite possible. Dès qu'elle fut en sécurité près de son co-équipier, le prince lui lança un regard indescriptible avant de lancer son dragon à la poursuite du filet qui s'en allait déjà dans les profondeur du trou.

Au même instant, bien plus bas, Potter et Malefoy s'empaillaient:

-LAISSE MOI LES RENNES, TU SAIS PAS PILOTER!!

-JE VIENS DE TE SAUVER LA VIE, TU POURRAIS PAS ATTENDRE UN PEU AVANT DE ME BALANCER TES GENTILLESSES?!

-LE MUUR! MALEFOY, LE MUUR!!

Leur dragon se dirigeait tout droit vers une paroi, mais l'Auror d'élite arracha les rennes des mains de son camarade, avant de redresser la bête qui frôla la pierre. Ils remontèrent d'une quinzaine de mètres pour se retrouver à même hauteur que Jean et Earl, tirés eux vers les profondeurs de l'immense fosse. Peter arrivait également, et en un instant, piques et jets de flammes les entourèrent. Draco grimaça, complètement paniqué et cria au Survivant:

-MAYDAYYY, POTTER, ÇA SENT LE ROUSSI!!

Ce dernier lui répondit acerbement:

-ARRETE DE JOUER TON EFFAROUCHE! UN PEU DE COMBAT NE TE FERA PAS DE MAL!

-REMONTE IMMEDIATEMMENT!

-NON!

-POTTER!

-SALE FOUINE!

Ils engagèrent alors un duel sanglant pour posséder le contrôle des rennes. Peter, lui, se battait contre trois adversaires, et filait souplement entre ces derniers, l'oeil toujours fixé sur Jean qui attaquait le filet à coups de dents.

En haut, Severus et Hermione survolaient les événements. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de la jeune femme, bien qu'elle souhaitât rester le plus loin possible du carnage qui prenait place bien en dessous d'eux:

-Il faut les aider! Couina-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

Le Maître Occlumens resta de marbre:

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient besoin de notre aide. Regardez, Potter et Malefoy ont l'air de très bien s'en sortir. Glissa-t-il sarcastiquement.

La jeune archéologue vit les deux équipiers se battre l'un contre l'autre en bas sur un dragon qui valsait de çi de là, sans prendre part au conflit auquel Peter était confronté.

-Rogue... Commença-t-elle de mécontentement.

-C'est mon nom, Granger, en effet. Vous avez fait des progrès, dites-moi... fit-il de son ton sardonique.

-Trouillard! Claqua-t-elle, alors que Peter était touché en bas, et que le dragon des deux autres désarçonnait un ennemi au passage.

Il eut un mince sourire, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle pour lui faire face, il le perdit instantanément:

-Je tiens à ma peau, Granger!

-Je saute, alors!

-Pardon?

La stupidité de cette fille l'étonnait encore.

Sans mot dire, elle se leva sur le dos de la bête, et en gesticulant de panique, trébucha pour elle aussi tomber dans le vide.

-GRANGE... MERLIN QUELLE PLAIE!

Il s'élança à sa poursuite alors qu'elle filait entre deux dragons ennemis étonnés de voir autant de chutes, le dragon de Draco et Harry toujours aussi instable, et le filet de Jean.

-Quelle plaie, quelle plaie, quelle plaie... Répéta Severus entre ses dents alors que son dragon rattrapait Granger.

Mais au dernier moment, un dragon ennemi fila en dessous d'elle, et celui qui chevauchait la créature ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue arriver.

Elle tomba sur les deux adversaires, et fit basculer le cavalier, qui chuta dans le trou noir dans un hurlement déchirant.

Seule sur un dragon qui chancelait sous le choc, elle reprit ses esprit et tenta d'analyser la situation avec stoïcisme, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Rogue tout près d'elle lui hurler un:

-NE REFAITES JAMAIS ÇA!

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui lancer quelque juron bien mérité, le dragon de leurs deux collègues fila comme une balle rebondissante entre eux, et Malefoy hurla au Maître Occlumens:

- NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS AVEZ PEUR POUR GRANGER, ROGUE!

Et Potter de faire une grimace de dégoût alors qu'ils remontent en catastrophe et fauchent au passage deux ennemis.

Même le tumulte d'en haut ne les atteignait plus.

-Vous avez eu peur... pour moi? Bredouilla Hermione, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Je pense que si je m'avisais de sauter de ce dragon dans un gouffre insondable avec la certitude que tout ira bien, vous auriez fait de même... Non? Demanda-t-il vivement, sur la défensive.

Elle sourit de l'excuse qu'il formulait avec tant d'empressement. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin que les femmes étaient idiotes quand elles lui prêtaient des sentiments...

En haut, le filet descendait inexorablement, tiré par quatre dragons belliqueux, alors que les Fairies s'acharnaient sur leurs agresseurs. Il arriva à leur hauteur, et la jeune femme saisit les rennes de son dragon pour le diriger vers un des corrompus afin d'aider Jean et Peter. Mais déjà, ils étaient bien en dessous de la cité, et l'obscurité commençait à les envelopper.

Subrepticement, ils n'y virent plus rien. La voix de Peter se muait en un écho dans les ténèbres:

-JEAN! RÉPONDS MOI!

Et la voix de sa cousine, étouffée, parvenait des abysses:

-CETTE GROSSE BOUSE DE BLONDINET! C'EST DE SA FAUTE SI ON EN EST LA!

Puis, indéniablement, celle dudit "blondinet":

-C'EST PAS MOI QUI AI TENU A VENIR, JE TE SIGNALE!

Un cri de dragon, un bruit de lutte, quelques flammes, les appels du prince, de plus en plus affolés, et les jurons de Jean, en plus en plus éloignés.

Enfin, on entendit plus rien.

-JEEEEAAAAAN!!

C'était fini. Ils l'avaient enlevée et avaient battu en retraite. Les autres Fairies retournèrent vers la cité, abattus, tandis que Peter sondait l'obscurité avec rage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dragon des deux anciens élèves de Poudlard revint, essoufflé et visiblement agacé des chamailleries qui prenaient place sur son dos. Severus, sortit d'on ne sait où, vint les rattraper pour stabiliser leur dragon, et aux côtés du fils du roi, tous se turent.

Manquait Hermione.

OoO

-TOUT CA, C'EST TA FAUTE!

Potter, un verre de Gin à la main, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, les lunettes de travers, titubait dans le salon pour rejoindre un fauteuil. Malefoy, derrière lui, fut éberlué du chef d'accusation porté sur lui. "Scapegoat", le bouc émissaire. Le Maître Occlumens, les mains derrière le dos, inspectait la bibliothèque sans rien dire.

-Dis donc Potter, T'es gonflé de dire ça! J'ai toujours dit que les femmes ne savaient pas conduire...

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux...Maugréa le Maître Conférencier dans son coin.

-... Alors si on doit blâmer quelqu'un dans cette pièce, c'est l'abruti qui l'a laissée piloter un dragon toute seule!

- Bonne idée.. ROGUE! Beugla Harry en tournant sa tête vers lui. Il pivota vers eux, le regard indéchiffrable, et haussa un sourcil:

-S'il vous prenait l'envie, Potter, de m'accuser d'avoir laissé votre amie sans surveillance, alors songez dès notre retour à l'inscrire dans une crèche... Toutefois, je doute qu'elle apprécie ce geste salvateur...

-Oh, vous et vos expressions alambiquées, hein... Grogna Malefoy en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main.

Severus renifla de mépris mais ne dit rien, tandis que le Survivant se tournait vers le blond pour grimacer:

-Alambiquoi?

Cette fois-ci, l'Inventeur de la Potion d'Invisibilité se plaqua la main sur le front. En revanche, il n'eut pas le temps de balancer l'encyclopédie sur la tête fumeuse de l'Auror pour lui faire lire la définition du mot car Peter venait d'entrer dans la pièce, l'air impénétrable. Sa voix était ferme et cassante quand il annonça contre toute attente:

-Réunion d'urgence dans cinq minutes... Vous êtes convoqués.

OoO


	7. Sur une situation Catastrophique

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Merci aux reviewers, peu nombreux (t'étais pas obligé de dire ça comme ça...--'...Oo), qui m'ont bien motivée, et je me demande bien ce que pensent les autres... (Snakky réfléchit...--') Brefouille, voilà la suite, et là je vais vite vite aller lire l'épilogue de mon mari et le nouveau chapitre de Kikoooo... Bisousssssssss **

**OoO**

Hermione était perdue en pleine obscurité, chevauchant un dragon qui ne semblait pas faire attention à elle, ni à ses coups de chaussures, ni à ses petits cris, ni à ses injonctions, ni à ses coups de poings rageurs, ni à quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

Elle se massa les tempes et tenta de réfléchir, de façon méthodique et cartésienne.

-Très bien... Je suis sous une montagne, perdue au milieu d'un énorme trou noir, et je suis sur une bête...

PAF!

-... Aïeu!

Il était désormais clair pour elle que la bestiole qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, était dotée d'une redoutable intelligence, puisqu'elle venait de lui donner un coup de queue assez bien visé. La jeune archéologue avait failli choir dans le vide.

-Reprenons... Je chevauche un dragon qui s'enfonce dans un trou noir... qui ne m'écoute pas, et c'est pas la peine de me donner un coup de queue parce que c'est tout à fait vrai!

Le dragon continuait paisiblement sa route, et semblait les ignorer, elle et ses soliloques.

-Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, je ne sais pas où je vais...Mais cette créatu... Ce dragon!!... Ce dragon semble aller vers les siens, selon un instinct inhérent à sa nature.

PAF!

-Zut! Mais arrête, tu vas me faire tomber!

Le dragon descendait paisiblement dans les profondeurs, et sa cavalière n'y voyait absolument rien.

-Il est donc indubitable que ma destination sera le monde d'en bas... Autrement dit... Les ennemis des Fairies...

Silence entrecoupé de lourds battements d'ailes.

-Très bien. Super. Génial. Oh Merlin...

Elle se cramponna plus fermement aux rennes et tira sur ces derniers pour les plaquer contre sa poitrine, comme pour se rassurer. Le dragon fut tiré en arrière et, déstabilisé, balaya l'air avec sa queue à grands cris.

-Héééé! Doucement!!

La voix de la jeune fille se perdit dans un écho retentissant. Elle sentit l'air lui fouetter les joues et imagina le pire. Sous elle le dragon se tordait, se cambrait, émettait de grands cris rauques et finalement, alors qu'il fonçait droit vers une des parois, s'engouffra dans un trou qui s'y trouvait.

Granger ne vit rien de cela et continua à tirer sur les rennes. Crispée.

OoO

-Messieurs... L'heure est grave. Le souverain, alerte et grave, posa ses deux mains sur la table et s'appuya sur celles-ci pour bien scruter tous les visages.

Une large table circulaire atour de laquelle étaient assis plusieurs ministres, quelques officiers, le prince, un vieillard à lunettes et les trois sorciers.

Le vieillard à lunettes était bedonnant, arborait une barbe touffue, et parlait à voix basse avec le Prince. Bien enfoncé dans son fauteuil, comme si c'était une réunion informelle de quelque club de bridge.

Severus tapotait le marbre de la table de ses longs doigts fins, Draco bâillait aux corneilles, et Harry écoutait avec attention, presque certain qu'il y aurait une mission périlleuse pour retrouver Jean à la clé. Ou juste une mission périlleuse à la clé.

Peter était livide, droit, les yeux d'ambre plantés sur les moindres mouvements de son père. Le vieillard à ses côtés lui murmura quelque chose puis rit discrètement. Le prince fit une moue réprobatrice, puis se concentra de nouveau sur le Roi son père.

-Vous savez tous ici à quel point Jean est importante... Il faut la retrouver coûte que coûte!

Le silence se fit glaçé, et tous se retournèrent vers Severus qui continuait ses opérations manuelles sur la table. Lorsqu'il vit que tous avaient les yeux braqués sur lui, il haussa un sourcil et enleva délicatement sa main pour la ranger sous la table. Et la tapoter d'en dessous.

Le roi continua:

-Qui est volontaire pour aller la chercher?

Aussitôt, ce qui semblait être un silence glaçé auparavant devint polaire. Brisé par le Survivant qui bondit de sa chaise pour lever les bras en l'air:

-MOI! MOI! MOI!

Silence arctique.

-Potter? Ca t'arrive de faire des pauses de temps en temps? Grinça le Chef du Département des Mystères à ses côtés.

-Laissez-le, Malefoy, puisqu'il est volontaire pour aller se faire massa...Commença le Maître Conférencier sur un ton léger, qui fut interrompu par le sujet duquel il parlait:

-Et mon équipe sera ravie de se joindre à moi!

Silence Subantarctique.

-Potter, tu veux pas te la fermer, de temps en temps, oui?! Siffla Malefoy, partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour le taper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et la peur de voir les autres acquiescer pour se débarasser du fardeau qu'était cette mission.

Le roi les fixait intensément, les conseillers et ministres, les officiers et le vieillards avaient eux aussi les yeux rivés sur eux.

Pas Peter. Il avait la tête baissée et personne, à part Severus, ne faisait attention à lui.

-Père, je veux y aller.

Brouhaha, cris et jurons. La tablée se souleva soudain en une vague d'indignation qui stupéfia Harry et fit rire le blond à côté de lui. Le Maître des Potions fronçait les sourcils.

-Pe... Peter?... Mais... Balbutia le roi, pris de court, offusqué par la prise de parole inopinée et inattendue de son fils.

Le vieillard à côté de lui se leva et pris la parole:

-Nous poufons mettre en place le nafigatêêur, Majjjesté.

-Eu... Quoi? Siffla L'auror d'Elite, tandis que ses deux équipiers exhibaient des regards complètement ahuris.

Ce vieillard avait un accent allemand... Il était allemand? Les Fairies parlaient plusieurs langues?

-Ffffouiiii, le Nafigatêêur. C'est tune infention... C'est moi qui l'ai fait!!

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de retirer votre dentier, ou de prier quelqu'un de traduire vos inepties afin de faire profiter vos éclaircissements à toute l'assemblée? Glissa la voix doucereuse et polissée de Severus qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Was?

Peter se leva ensuite brusquement et quitta la salle en lançant un dernier:

-Edmund, préparez le Navigateur pour demain.

Les portes de l'immense salle du trône claquèrent bruyamment.

Silence hivernal.

-Bien, l'équipe dépéchée par le Ministère Britannique ira avec..

-Aaarrrr, des Zanglais!! S'écria Edmund le vieillard à leur égard en tendant les bras en signe de bienvenue.

-Oui, disons que... Balbutia Malefoy, désespéré.

-Vous êtes un Shleu? Fit le Survivant, éclatant de joie de voir tant de nationalités rassemblées autour d'une même bannière pour lutter contre un ennemi commun.

-Foui, Monsieur. S'inclina modestement Edmund, tandis que toute l'assemblée autour d'eux les regardait échanger des civilités avec ébahissement.

-Aaah, vous devez me livrer le secret de vos petits-déjeuner, Edmund,... Potter et le vieillard à lunettes s'engoufrèrent dans une conversation parallèle, tandis que Malefoy et Rogue tentaient de réparer les dégâts:

-Mais Sire, nous devons d'abord rechercher notre... Amie... Sa fiancée... Plaida le blond en désignant un Severus renfrogné qui tapait sous la table de plus en plus fort de ses longs doigts

-Votre amie a dû être entraînée elle aussi en bas... Expliqua le roi en souriant d'un air paternel.

-Connaissant Granger, elle a dû foncer dans un mur et tomber en bas... Oui, c'est tout à fait plausible... Assèna le Maître Occlumens entre ses dents.

-Des questions? Demanda le monarque en penchant sa tête vers Draco qui soupira.

-Bien, je vois que nous n'avons pas le choix... S'exclama le blond d'un air dramatique.

-Aaaaar, les français sont terrrrribles affffec leurs fffffins, Monsssieur Potterrrr... Entendirent-ils tous de la conversation triviale sur les différents plaisirs hédonistes de la sustentation qui se déroulait dans un coin de la table entre le vieux et l'Auror.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et maudit les français. Juste avant de maudir Potter et ses penchants pour la bonne chair.

OoO

-Potter, tu m'écrases! Gémit Malefoy en ouvrant les yeux. Il venait de reconnaître le ronflement caractéristique de son co-équipier juste au dessus de lui.

-Gnééékoi?

Le Survivant se réveilla tout à fait pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé, - affalé - sur le blond, et que ce dernier venait de comprendre que ça n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses de se retrouver dans une telle posture.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS SUR MOI, NOM D'UNE BOUSE?! Hurla Draco, tout à fait conscient que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais une réalité cauchemardesque. Et cocasse.

Potter se releva en se demandant s'il n'avait pas un peu trop bu de Gin la veille au soir, puis essaya de se rapeller de ce qui avait pu l'amener à se foutre sur le Serpentard pour dormir.

De son côté, le Chef du Département des Mystère tenta maladroitement de le repousser avec les faibles forces qu'un jour nouveau lui avait donné.

-Seeveeeruuuuus, à l'aaaaaide!! Couina-t-il, voyant que le balafré méditait toujours, incapable d'être frappé par leur position étrange et pas affolé plus que cela.

L'appelé haussa un sourcil dans son sommeil, sur le lit d'en face.

-SSSSEEEVEEEEERRRUUUUUUUUS!! Supplia encore Malefoy, poussant plus fermement le Gryffondor.

Rogue ouvrit un oeil au son similaire à celui d'une damoiselle en détresse.

Puis vit la scène cocasse.

Puis se retourna de l'autre côté en maugréant:

-Potter, ôtez-vous de Monsieur Malefoy je vous prie, il est susceptible d'être relativement tenté... Une réaction physique est si vite arrivée...

Cela eut l'effet escompté au final. Harry sortit brusquement de sa léthargie profonde, pour bondir avec horeur hors du lit et s'appuyer contre le mur, haletant.

-Merci... Severus... Grogna acerbement le blond en jetant un regard des plus meurtiers à son ancien directeur de maison.

-Maa... Maaalefoy... T'es... T'es gay?! Souffla le brun, ahuri et choqué de cette intéressante révélation.

-CA VA PAS OU QUOI?! S'écria la boule de nerf qui lui avait servi de matelas en se redressant et tapant furieusement son index contre sa tempe.

-Mais... Mais... Mais...

Il était extrêmement difficile pour le Survivant de formuler une phrase qui se tenait, des mots cohérents, pantelant contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés, sous le coup de la nouvelle.

-POTTER!! J'ETAIS AVEC PARKINSON ET ELLE N'A RIEN D'UN HOMME!! NI LES BOULES, NI LES...

-Malefoy, veuillez arrêter de vous époumoner, c'est agaçant et particulièrement déplacé à cette heu... Commença à claquer le Maître Conférencier d'une voix endormie. Mais ils entendirent tous un claquement de porte qui provenait de l'autre pièce et bientôt la figure de Peter apparut dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte pour leur jeter un regard sombre:

-C'est l'heure.

Diable, Severus n'arriverait donc jamais à finir ses phrases?

OoO


	8. Goule, chauves souris, troll, Trelawney

**Coucou tout le monde! Bon, plutôt que de pousser un coup de gueule (... Vous devinez pas pourquoi?!...--'... Ben voyons!)... **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à LittleBeegees, Naaaaiiis Kiko, AngelofRainbow, Welva, miss angeldevil, Archea, Enitna Lunabel nox, Elyalis, Popo et Ryrynie... Ce sont elles qui m'ont motivée pour vous laisser un dernier chapitre avant mon départ, remerciez-les donc mentalement... **

**(Snakky tire la langue, boude et se retourne à temps pour éviter la purée de poireaux qui s'abat sur elle... La colère des lecteurs...--')**

**OoO**

Il les mena encore à travers de sombres couloirs, tandis qu'ils débattaient encore et sempiternellement des tendances sexuelles de Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, héritier d'une puissante famille d'hétérosexuels tassés, et présentement vert de rage.

-Moi je dis que c'était prévisible... Marmonna Potter en lui jetant un coup d'oeil en coin. A force de traîner avec ses deux sex-symbols de gardes du corps...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il fréquente Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle aurait pu induire qu'il serait homosexuel... Potter, vous avez tout faux!

-Non mais dites, vous!! Vous pouvez parler, vous couchez avec des sirènes! S'offusqua le Survivant, se retournant d'un air outré vers l'ex-mangemort.

Qui grimaça pour siffler entre ses dents:

-Souhaiteriez-vous, Potter, que nous abordions le sujet de vos fiancailles avec Mademoiselle Weasley? Mmmh?

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel plusieurs tentatives de meurtres furent préméditées.

Malefoy désirait leur couper les doigts de pied et leur raser les aisselles pour les déguiser en gigolos, Harry songeait à lancer un régiment d'Hypogriffes contre son professeur bien-aimé et ledit professeur aurait bien voulu les empoisonner tous les deux avec des bonbons au citron pour qu'ils arrêtent leur puériles et perpétuelles prises de tête.

-Les fianquoi? Quelles fiancailles? Demanda le blond d'un air purement angélique. Un vrai chérubin.

-Monsieur Potter ici présent n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour prouver son amour inconditionnel, fidèle, éternel...

-Oui, oh, ça va, hein, arrêtez vos phrases alambitruc... Grommela le Survivant, en tentant maladroitement de faire un croche-pattes au Maître conférencier.

Ce dernier, le nez en l'air, ne fit pas attention, se prit la cheville musclée de l'Auror et dans un petit cri scandalisé, se vautra de tout son long sur le sol en pierre.

-Héhéhé... Commença Potter pour se prendre un coup de poing de la part su blond sur la tête et un regard transi d'amour, pénétré d'affection, rempli de tendresse de la part de celui qui avait si souvent gribouillé moultes et inombrables "zéro" sur ses copies.

Severus était blême de colère, mais se releva dans la plus grande dignité en se prenant les pieds et les mains dans ses longues robes noires, sous le regard amusé et hautain des deux têtes à claques. Trébuchant, éssoufflé, il réussit, après quelques secondes, à se remettre debout.

-Pour être bref, le jour de leur fiancailles, toute la famille Weasley a découvert Monsieur Potter ivre dans le grenier en train de tenter des expériences... Physiques sur la goule familiale... Finit-il en relevant un menton de vainqueur.

-Comment ça? S'enquit le Chef du Département des Mystères, excité à présent.

-...

-...

-Severus? Reprit-il, plus dignement.

-Pauvre goule, si j'ose dire... Ricana le Directeur des Serpentards.

-Ouais, enfin, techniquement, je n'étais plus maître de moi-même et je n'ai rien eu le temps de lui faire... Ajouta précipitamment Potter en baissant la tête.

Un régiment d'Hypogriffes ET de centaures. Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Si ça marche pas, il faudra recourir à la manière forte. Trelawney qui chante du métal moldu.

-Mais... Que s'est-il passé? Balbutia Draco en fixant le Survivant d'un air curieux.

-...

-...

-Quoi, t'as quand même pas essayé de... De... De... Noooon?!

Dans les sombres couloirs, deux figures d'une équipe prête pour une mission des plus risquées, des plus secrètes, des plus délicates riaient aux éclats à cause du passé tumultueux d'un gai luron de collègue.

Cependant, une personne ne riait pas, ne se confondait pas en explications scientifiques qui tendraient à prouver qu'il y avait pire que d'essayer d'abuser d'une goule.

Peter avançait sombrement en se demandant qui au Ministère Britannique, avait pu engager des crétins pareils.

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur un des nombreux balcons de la cité. Edmund les attendait, lunettes vissées sur les yeux, écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch allemande et grosses bottes en poil de yack.

-Ffffoiciiiii... Le nafffigââââteuuuur.

Devant eux, une immense coque de métal, avec une fine voilure, deux gouvernails, deux réacteurs, et une impressionnante réserve de bière. Un arsenal digne d'une éxpédition de poivrots...

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, Severus haussa un sourcil, Malefoy soupira et Potter bondit de joie:

-Edmund, vous êtes formidable pour un Shleu!!

OoO

-Fait tout noir...

La voix terrifiée de Draco résonna dans le vide.

Ils étaient cinq à bord du navigateur d'Edmund, et descendaient dans l'abîme du gouffre. Aucun d'eux ne distinguait plus les parois de pierre, et ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans un mutisme infernal.

-Je dois avouer que vous avez un don terrible pour l'observation, Malef... Entendirent-ils tous de l'autre côté de l'engin. La voix acérée du Maître Conférencier fut encore coupée par celle d'Edmund qui expliqua:

-Nous zallons dessscendrre encorrre surrr quelques petits kilomèètreus, et puis nous zallons bifurrrquer.

-Ah bon? Répondit la voix de Potter, tout près de lui. Il avait lâché cela sur un ton badin.

-Vouiiii!! Le gouffrrrre est rrrrempli de gallerrrries, Monsssieur Potter...

-Un peu comme les gnomes du jardin de Ron, alors? Demanda-t-il, plus intéressé.

-Was?

-Potter, tu veux bien la fermer, qu'on puisse être effrayés en paix?

Le blond avait répliquer sur une voix nasillarde, comme s'il avait mal au coeur.

-Dites moi, Edmund... Recommença Harry sur un ton plus décontracté, les Fairies parlent-ils leur propre langue? Ils n'ont utilisé que de l'anglais jusqu'ici...

-Aaarrr... Le Fairy est une langue morrrte, et très peu d'érrrudits safffent encorrre tous ses secrrrets...

Peut-être était-ce le contexte, peut-être un désir de jouer, mais le vieillard avait pris quoiqu'il en soit un ton mystérieux.

-Vous par exemple? Continua l'Auror.

-Effffectiffement, je connaîs les arcanes de la grammairrre Fairy.

-Oh que c'est impressionnant... Grinça Severus depuis l'arrière.

-Draaaaacoooooo... Chanta la douce voix de l'Auror tout d'un coup.

Le blond, appuyé à la ballustrade, tourna inutilement la tête d'un air distrait, encore dans ses pensées.

-BOUH!! Hurla le balafré à quelques centimètres de lui.

-AAAAAAAAAARGH!! S'écria le blond en agitant des maisn et bondissant d'un mètre de côté.

-Et merde! Grogna Harry.

-POTTER, DES QU'ON RENTRE, JE TE FOUS A SAINTE MANGOUSTE!! NON MAIS POURQUOI ILS TE LAISSE TE TRIMBALER EN...

-C'est pas la peine de crier comme ça, Boucle d'Or... Minauda le futur interné en se rapprochant du blond.

De l'autre côté, Edmund tentait d'entretenir une conversation civilisée et fournie avec Rogue. Peine perdue.

-Alooors comme çaaa, fffouuuus êtttes le derrrnier Maîtttrrre Occclumens?

-En effet. Répondit le dernier Maître Occlumens avec un dégoût certain dans la voix.

-Et... Fffouuus afffez infffentééé la Potttion d'Invizzzibilitté?

-Certes. La voix du Maître Conférencier devenait de plus en plus acide.

-Aaaar... Mais pourquoi afffez-ffffous fait ça, au juste?

-J'étais dans une période d'instabilité pécunière.

-Was?

Pour toute réponse, le professeur partit sur la pointe des pieds vers Peter qu'il savait à l'avant du navigateur.

-TU PEUX PARLER, VIEUX PERVERS!!

-MOI PERVERS?!

-PARFAITEMENT!!

-Ils sont comme ça tout le temps? Demanda le Prince quand il entendit les petits pas de ballerine du sombre co-équipier.

-Nonobstant le fait qu'ils aient une inclinaison particulière pour toutes sortes d'infantiles querelles, le fait qu'ils soient à moins de cent mètres l'un de l'autre y est pour beaucoup dans leur... comportement. Récita-il avec amusement.

-Mais... Ils... Ils sont ensembles eux aussi?

Severus ne se souvint pas à temps qu'on n'y voyait goutte dans les profondeurs du gouffre. Il tourna la tête, prêt au fou rire, vers le prince mais ne vit rien du tout. Cela étouffa sa joie:

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça!

Toujours du côté de la ballustrade, les voix s'amplifiaient:

-MOI?! TU T'ES PAS VU, TU CRIAIS COMME UNE MIMI GEIGNARDE HIER!!

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS CONTRE MIMI? C'EST BIEN ELLE QUI T'AS PERMIS DE RETROUVER LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS? NON?

-CHANGE PAS DE SUJET!!

Le prince et le Maître Occlumens entendirent alors la voix du vieillard tout devant:

-Un peu moins de bruit, nous allons entrer dans un territoire hostile...

Cela mit fin à la scène d'opérette entre le blond et le brun.

-Mais... Edmund... Chuchota Harry, pétrifié dans sa pose comme une statue, on est pas déjà en bas, si?

-Nein, ici ce sont les chaufffes-sourrriis anthropofffages, monsssieur Potterrr...

-Gulp... Réussit à communiquer le Chef du Département des Mystères.

-Attentttion, siii fous dites quoi que ce soit, elles ffffont attaquer... Prévint Edmund comme s'il s'agissait de hordes de filles en rût.

-Potter, si on s'en sort, je raconte ton histoire de goule à tout le monde!

-T'as pas intérêt, sinon je hurle sur tous les toits que t'as essayé de me violer dans mon sommeil. Severus pourra m'appuyer, en plus!!

Le témoin commis d'office eut une légère disatisfaction:

-Rogue, Potter! Et si vous persistez à nous mettre inutilement en danger, je vous balance par dessus le bastingage, tous les deux! C'est clair?!

-Oui, professeur... Répondirent les deux bougres en coeur.

OoO

Ah, une lumière au loin!! S'écria Hermione qui s'ennuyait ferme sur Eddie. Elle avait repensé à son chef de chantier en Inde, et avait immédiatement trouvé des points de similitudes entre la bête qu'elle chevauchait et son supérieur hiérarchique. Non pas que tous deux avaient de sacrés coup de queues, mais tous deux avaient de sacrés coups de gueule.

Dans toutes l'obscurité qui l'entourait, elle distinguait une faible lumière au loin et dirigea les rennes d'Eddie d'une manière malhabile qui le fit valser de ci de là jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait d'un petit village.

-Nom d'une chocogrenouille, il faudrait quand même que je me change... Pour avoir l'air d'un soldat... Eum, voyons voir dans le sac...

Elle fouilla et trouva une cape chaude qu'elle s'empressa d'enrouler autour d'elle, un petit casque noir qu'elle vissa avec difficulté sur sa tignasse et un fouet.

-Aaaah, tu feras moins le malin avec çaaaa... AIEUUU!!

Apparement, Eddie était une tête brûlée.

Elle fut parée à toute éventualité lorsqu'elle atterrit sur un balcon éclairé. Le village, accroché aux parois d'un très large tunnel, semblait désert.

Soudain, elle vit deux yeux rouges luire dans un coin en face d'elle, bien cachés dans l'ombre:

-Rassurez-vous, c'est pas les impôts... Bredouilla-t-elle, littéralement figée de peur.

Une silhouette massive sortit de l'ombre, les yeux rouges toujours fixés sur elle.

-Eddie, je voudrais que tu saches que tu es un brave dragon... Jamais je ne m'étais attachée comme ça à un animal, sauf Pattenrond... Mais Ron l'a accidentellement tué en balançant sa caisse préférée dans les escaliers... Il ne savait pas qu'il adorait se cacher dedans... Enfin... toujours est-il que...

Elle s'arrêta dans son Adieu romanesque pour découvrir la créature qui s'avançait lentement.

Un troll?

Un énorme troll, une massue à la main, l'air indéniablement débile, marchait sur elle. Eddie ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, comme si cette situation était prévue et qu'ils allaient prendre une petite tasse de thé aux fruits des bois tous ensembles.

-Baââââjoûûûûûr!! Baragouina le troll.

-Euuu...

-Tu t'es pâââârdue?

-Quoi?

-L'aâââârmée est partie de l'aut' côôôôôté...

-Ah... C'est... Intéressant... Gémit-elle, figée de peur.

-Bennnn... Vin doôôônc mââââânger avc' nouus, vaaâââ!

-J'ai pas très faim... Minauda-t-elle, sur le point de s'évanouir de terreur.

-Maaââââ siiiii, vââââââ!!

Il la saisit par le bras et l'emmena dans le village, où ses copains troll picniquaient paisiblement.

OoO


	9. Bouse et Salt, Bière et Nyctalopes

**Bonjour tout le monde, merciii pour les reviews, qui m'ont encouragée à vous pondre un chapitre, et je publierai également le DERNIER jeudi (le dernier au sens, le dernier avant trois mois... La fic n'est pas finie...--'... Hélââââs.)**

**Elle est pas belle la vie?**

**Du reste, j'ai gribouillonné des esquisses de Jean (oui, vous zinquiétez pas, je la perds pas de vue, celle-là...--') visitables sur Deviant art (il faut aller sur la "homepage" de mon profil... dur) donc merciiii à tout le monde!! Et bonne lecture...**

**OoO**

-Nous zallons, nous posssser ici... Qu'en dis-tu Peterrrr?

On entendait les ronflements sonores de Potter, les couinements étouffés de Malefoy en dessous de lui, sûrement, et les haussements de sourcil de Severus.

Peter, le regard perçant au loin, était à l'avant du navigateur avec le vieux supporter de l'équipe de Quidditch allemande.

-Sur le rebord, là?... c'est risqué Edmu...

-Nein, nein, nein, je ppeux le faaairrrrre! S'écria le vieux dans un élan de joie.

-Vous avez ingéré trop d'ethanol pour pouvoir manoeuvrer correctement, monsieur le bavarois, on pourrait qualifier votre proposition de tentative de suicide ou haute trahison, selon les points de vue... Assèna l'expert en tirades de trois kilomètres de long à quelques pas d'eux, avant même que le prince n'ait pu répondre.

Le pire, c'est que les deux têtes à claques s'étaient assoupies et que l'espace sonore était libre, même si envahi de « ROOOON ZZZZZ » et de « Pitié, Severus, je vous laverai toutes vos chaussettes... »

-Arrrr, je n'ai bu qu'une douzaine de bièrrrres, je ne fois pas en quoi c'est dancheureux... Ces zanglais sont des prrrudes!

Et il partit dans un énorme rire gras qui fit frémir le « prude » Maître conférencier (Nota bene: il a couché avec des sirènes).

-Monsieur Melow, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la distance qu'il nous reste à supporter ce specimen d'édenté navrant et alcoolique?

-Je ne fffous perrrmet pas, je suis pas édenté! S'offusqua Edmund, la main sur le coeur, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Le prince ne savait que dire.

-SE... SEVERUUUUS, J'... J'ETOOOUUFFE... KOF KOF...AAAARGh... Pitiééééé...

La voix de Draco s'était faite plus insistante, et le chevalier servant était d'humeur massacrante, flanqué de sa montagne de bières de destrier.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le corps de l'Auror.

Une pierre deux coups, on profite de cette position avantageuse revancharde sur le Survivant de mes deux, et on met fin aux supplications aberrantes du gay.

Potter eut l'air d'aimer ça:

-Ginnyyyyy... Continue comme çaaaaa... Raaaa que c'est booooon...

Le blond, en revanche, ne fut pas étouffé par la joie:

-MILLE BOUSES DE DRAGONS.. SEVERUUUU-uuuuu-UUUUS!! MAIS A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ!?

Une bière deux coups. Il prit une bouteille vide et les assoma tous les deux.

SHPIF

SHPAF!

-Ca devrait les calmer... Grinça Peter, mi-figue-mi-raisin.

-Arrrr, le poufffoirrrr de l'ethanoool, monsieur le prrrrude! Le ppoufffoiiii...

-Shut! J'entends quelque chose!! Siffla Peter tout d'un coup, alerte et nerveux.

Tout le monde s'arrêta instantanément l'activité sonore qui avait cours.

-Was?

-Véhicule à moteur, alimenté par de la lave pure, produit illicite...

Le vieillard à lunette trouva bon de commenter cette déclaration à Severus et lui murmura:

-Fffaux mieux pas en mettrrrre de trrrrop dans les rézerffffoirs, sinon, c'est BADABOUUU...

-EDMUND, NOM D'UN TROLL! S'écria le prince...

Il y eut un petit silence où tous les coeurs fesaient le Quatre cent mètre haies, quatre litre chacun dans le sang, au milieu d'un trou noir, et pour l'un deux, drapé d'un écharpe de Quidditch.

-Engin imposant, beaucoup d'activité à bord...

-Comment diable peut-il avancer de telles spéculations avec autant de précision? S'étonna Severus, habitué à sous-estimer tout le monde pour le Bien commun.

-Arrrr, il est nyctalope!! Siffla Edmund, de nouveaux aussi joyeux qu'une troupe de gnomes en vacances chez les Gremlins.

-Je le savais bien qu't'étais une salope... Marmonna Potter dans son sommeil.

-Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part... Pensa le Maître Occlumens en se grattant distraitement le menton.

De son côté, Peter continait d'établir les particularités du vaisseau qui les approchait.

-Canons à flammes, sabres en Alertia, c'est du lourd, fusils, mèches de 40, ça rigole pas...

-Arrrr?

-Si vous aviez précisé qu'ils disposaient d'une importante réserve d'alcool, je vous aurais dit « Pirates », mais là... Grogna Severus.

-ET MEEEERDE!! Hurla Peter, soudain sur le pont, à tirer sur une corde.

Edmund, aussi joyeux qu'une troupe de Gremlins en vacances chez la Belle au Bois dormant, le questionna:

-Peterrrrr... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fffais?!

-Il faut prendre de l'altitude, il y a un tunnel en haut à 5 heures!

-Réveillez les deux autres! Ordonna sa Majesté.

Sur ce, il grimpa sur le mât, laissant Edmund l'allemand et Severus le Rosbif seuls à seuls.

Malgré la masse d'obscurité, malgré leur statut d'aveugles provisoires, ils surent tous deux qu'ils tournaient la tête l'un vers l'autre d'abord pour se questionner sur qui aurait la poisse de réveiller les deux steaks. Puis pour tenter inconsciemment d'intimider l'autre, puis pour repèrer l'autre pour se barrer à l'autre bout du Navigateur.

-Eddmuuuund, c'est votre tour! Cria Rogue d'un côté du navire, et Edmund répondit:

-Arrr, c'est fffos équipiers!

-C'est vous qui êtes le plus près!

-C'est fffous qui les avez assommés!

-C'est vous qui avez les bottes les plus aptes au coup de pied là où il faut pour les réveiller!

-C'est fffous qui hurlez le plus fort!

-C'est vous qui chantez le plus mal!

-C'est fffous qui avez la plus grosse...

-Nom d'un centaure castré! C'est quoi tout ce boucan?

Potter se leva, s'étira et arbora un sourire léger pour annoncer avec véhémence:

-J'ai soif! Où est la bière!?

-POTTER! VOUS POURRIEZ PAS ARRËTER DEUX MINUTES, VOUS NOUS INTERROMPEZ, JE VOUS SIGNALE! Eructa Severus, qui n'avait pas eu le loisir d'entendre l'argument Maître d'Edmund et déçu au plus haut point.

-Beu?

-KOF KOF KOF EEEEURK KOF!! S'ébroua enfin son collègue qu'on soupçonnait crevé.

-Tiens, le bébé se réveille... Minauda Potter avec une voix de fausette.

-Toi, tu vas bouffer du rideau si ça continue! Cria le petit bébé tout blond et tout rouge.

Harry trouva une bouteille de bière pleine et la déboucha incessament. Malefoy, en entendant le bruit si particulier, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Potter, peut-être pourriez vous reportez votre ivresse à plus tard, quand vous aurez vos amis pour supporter le supplice... Non? Questionna fébrilement le professeur de Potions, ce qui indiqua à Malefoy qu'il n'était probablement pas le seul à lever les yeux au ciel.

-Il a pas d'amis, si ce n'est sa goule... ajouta-t-il sombrement, avant de se prendre une bouteille de verre pleine en pleine tronche.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS?! Fut sa seule réaction face à un Auror qui sirotait bruyamment sa bière en riant.

Peter, tout en haut, pouvait les entendre, mais il écoutait les bruits légers de moteur qui se rapprochaient indubitablement d'eux.

-La bière, c'est très utile, mon ti blondinet... Ajouta le Survivant mystérieusement.

-Oui, en effet... Sourit évasivement Severus en repensant à l'usage qu'il en avait fait avec la dernière sirène qu'il avait fréquentée.

-Ca sert à bousiller les derniers mangemorts... En Sibérie, j'avais perdu ma baguette au magasin de jouets pour adultes et j'ai dû achever les mangemorts en leur payant des coups à boire! Et par les couilles de Merlin, ça m'a coûté un paquet!

Sur ce, il laissa tout le monde méditer sur la Renomée et les Légendes, sur la Vérité et les faces cachées des héros de guerre.

-Oh mein Got!

Edmund fut choqué.

-Ca m'étonne pas, tiens!

Le Chef du Département des Mytères fut fielleux.

-Si j'avais su... Je serais venu!

Le Maître conférencier était de moins en moins Occlumens.

-ILS ARRIVENT!!

Peter était neutre.

Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent un vrombissement juste en dessous d'eux. Une sorte de grondement qui augmentait de volume avec les secondes, et ils sentirent un choc, une secousse, comme s'ils avaient été percutés par quelque chose.

-Kaaaaaaîîîîîi!! couina Malefoy en se jetant les permiers bras qui seraient susceptibles de le protéger...

-Une p'tite goutte?

Raté. C'est Potter.

De son côté, le Directeur des Serpentard pensa qu'il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part aussi...

Puis ils entendirent une voix caverneuse, profonde, et ivre, visiblement:

-Ola, voyageeeeuuuuuuuurs, zauuuuriez pas un peu d'laaaaave?

...

Des pirates bourrés.

OoO

-Alors on est obligé de vous supprimer, trucider, crever, tuer, massacrer, tricoter des bas de laine, anéantir, occir, laisser partir...

-AH BEN MERCI!! Sauta le blond de joie.

-Eh, Monsieur le capitaine... Vous avez un p'tit nom? Demanda l'Auror, chaud comme un taureau nourri au viagra.

-Voui, on m'appelle Barbe Bouse, parce que j'étais obligé d'avoir une barbe pour qu'on m'apelle Barbe Quelque chose... Comprenez, c'est un label... Faut le mériter pour le recevoir...

-Dites Barbe Bouse... Continua le taureau aux impressionnantes...

-Oh vous savez, vous pouvez m'apeller Bouse tout court, c'est mon prénom... Mon père était tout soûl quand il est allé signé l'état civil sur le Vaisseau Amiral... Un vrai con quand j'y repense, c'était pas un cadeau de s'apeller Bickey Bouse...

-Dites, Bouse... Pérsévéra le bovidé.

-Vouiiiii?

-Si on vous refile la dernière bouteille de bière, vous nous menez en bas sans nous faire de mal ni nous perdre, ni nous jouer des tours, ni nous reprocher de lourds ronflements?

AH OUAIIIIIISSS!!

Et ce fut scellé entre deux bâtiments, l'équipage de Bouse dans la cale en train d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose aux pourparlers ou en décuvant, le Pirate en Chef sur son navire avec un petit couteau à pain à la main pour effrayer les touristes, et lesdits touristes, effectivement effrayés que de tels sacs à vinasse parcourent si impunément le trou.

OoO

De son côté, Hermione apprenait la composante des menus des trolls. Et proposait à ses nouveaux amis de monter la S. A. L. T.

Pas une marche du sel, mais une Société d'Aide à la Libération des Trolls.

Mais bien vite, elle se rendit compte que les besoins du corps prévalaient sur ceux de l'esprit chez ses amis les bêtes.

OoO


	10. Canard, Dietétique, et Bonnes Manières

**...**

**Comment leur expliquer ça...--'...?**

**...**

**Coucou les gens, ceci est mon dernier chapitre jusqu'à septembre. (Ouille, j'en connais une qui va mal digérer...--')... Bon, donc dernier chapitre et un peu plus long pour vous, juste pour vous!!**

**Ah et pis... Vous savez pas quoi? Demain c'est mon anniversaire... Une tite review ca me ferait TRES TRES PLAISIR! Même si c'est pour me dire qu'il y a des répétitions ;)...Sivouplaaaaaîîîîît...**

**OoO**

Ils étaient six. Six monstrueux trolls assis autour d'un feu de camp, et ils mangeaient allégrement lorsqu'ils virent leur copain revenir avec une soldat.

-Regââârdez voir qui j'ai raâââm'né. Sourit ce dernier en pointant du doigt la jeune fille et son dragon qui les suivait nonchalamment.

-OOO

-OUAIIIS!

-C'est le dessert?

-Beuuu, encore du poulet...

-C'est pas du poulet, idiôôôt, c'est du dragôôon.

-Du dragôôôn, on peut en faire un bon ragoûûût, nâââân?

Hermione se retourna vers Eddie qui les regardait comme s'ils étaient bien entamés. Eddie était-il vraiment doté d'une intelligence remarquable?

-Meeeu nââââân, c'est ma côôôôpine, voyôôôns! Précisa le troll en se postant devant le dragon et l'archéologue, heureuse d'avoir un fouet à la main.

-OOOOO

-OUAIIIIS!

-Et c'est quoi le dessert?

-C'est paââââs du poulet, alôôôrs?

-Mais t'es aussi idiôôôt qu'un poney, toi!

-Moi, j'aaaaime le pôôôôney...

Le troll prit la main de l'ex-dessert et vint s'asseoir autour du feu, en la poussant pour qu'elle s'asseye aussi.

-Allez, présente-tôôoi! S'écria-t-il en tapant des mains d'une joie toute enfantine.

L'archéologue fit alors ses premiers pas au milieu de la civilisation troll:

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione...

-Bâââjouuuur Hermiôôôône...

-Maaais laisse-la paaarler, tête de bouc!

-J'aime pas les boûûûûûcs, ils sont pas assez tendres...

-C'est leurs pôôôpôôôtins qui craquent sous la dent...

-Beu?

-Et... Eum... Je... Mais dites moi, comment se fait-il que vous parliez? Questionna-t-elle soudain, en haussant un sourcil typique.

Gros silence, ponctué par un bruit de machouille de la part de celui qui voulait un dessert.

-Beeeeen... Toi t'es biiiiin un dessert qui paââârle, nââân? Ricana bêtement celui qui machouillait bruyamment.

-Toi, tu fermes ta bouches quand tu manges! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine! Gronda-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

Il avala tout rond sous le reproche.

-Et... Qu'est-ce que vous mangez, au juste?

-On s'est fait des saâââândwiches cuisses de vieillâââârd au fromâââge... Précisa celui qui faisait « beu ».

-Ah, ne me dites pas que c'est un vieillard humain! Cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête en rougissant, les lourdaux de service.

-Beuuuu...

-Il faut manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour, par Merlin! S'offusqua-t-elle. Puis, alors qu'elle voyait celui qui avait crié « Ouaaais » avaler un dernier bout de sandwich au vieillard, elle se mit de bout et lança son fouet sur l'ultime preuve de barbarisme.

Le fouet s'enroula autour du sandwich au vieillard tandis que le troll gémissait:

-Noooon, j'aaaaâââi encôôôôôre fâââîm...

-Tu n'auras pas de dessert, puisque c'est comme ça!

-C'est paââââas juste, eux ils ont mangé tous leurs sandwiches! Couina-t-il en essuyant de grosses larmes sur ses yeux humides. Les autres planquèrent les restes des preuves derrière leur dos.

-Allez, donnez-moi tout! On ne grignotte pas entre les repas!

-Ouâââis!

-LAAAAA FEEEERME, TÊTE DE TROOOOLL!!

-Ooooooh l'insulte!

-BASTOOOOOOOON!!

-C'étaaait mééééchaaant...

-Beu?

-Maaaaaais Hermiôôôône... Intervint le troll qui l'avait amenée, qu'est-ce qu'on va maââânger aâââloôôôrs?

-Il faut vous battre pour votre liberté de manger équilibré, ni trop gras, ni trop salé, ni trop sucré, des féculents, des protéines, des fibres, des minéraux, des...

-T'es sûûûr que t'es un soldat toi?

Hermione tordit son fouet en rosissant.

-Beu?

-Ouaaaaiiis!!

-Maaais pourquooooi tu dis ouaaais, toi?

-Bennn, elle aaaa pâââs dit qu'il fââââllait qu'on se bââââtte contre des minéééraux?

Ainsi commençait l'intégration de la jeune sorcière parmi les créatures aux cervelles orthopédiques. Hermione et les sept trolls.

OoO

-Cinquante!

-Trente!

-Quarante!

-Huit!

-Raaaa, par les moustaches de mon arrière grand-oncle, c'est mal barré!

-Douze, c'est mon dernier mot! Prévint Potter.

-Vendu! Cria Bouse en lui tapant dans la main.

SHPONK!

-AIEUUUUUUUUU!! PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIIIIIIIIIN!! Hurla l'Auror de douleur.

-Ah, c'est pas mal, ça... Par les couilles de Merlin... Songea tout haut le Capitaine Bickey Bouse.

Ils descendaient par un tunnel dans les profondeurs de la terre, deux bâtiments. L'un était un navigateur dont le moteur était le souffle chaud qui émanait d'en bas et l'autre un navire pirate alimenté par de la lave pure et presque à court de carburant. Ils avaient décidé de faire une escale dans un port totalement illégal pour se ravitailler en bières, vivres et carburant.

Et le Survivant venait d'acheter une magnifique pelle à gâteau en or, avec l'ambition suprême de l'offrir à sa fumeuse d'infirmière s'il revenait.

Reste à savoir quelle était la nature de la monnaie d'échange, les gallions n'ayant pas cours dans le coin.

L'alcool était une valeur sûre, mais comprenait des risques de conflits importants quant à la qualité et la quantité fournie.

Le seul moyen de transaction possible restait les services aux particuliers. Et dans le cas présent, c'était aider Bouse à se laver les pieds. Potter lui laverait donc, par un sordide marchandage, huit fois les pieds.

OoO

-Monsieur Mellow, croyez-vous intelligent d'avoir laissé Potter prendre les décisions tout seul? S'enquit Severus en tordant la tête à un canard qui allait bientôt faire un repas.

Ils étaient dans les cuisines du navire pirate, seuls avec leurs tabliers roses à carreaux de cuisinières. Bien entendu, aucun d'eux ne s'était porté volontaire pour ce genre de tâche, mais ils avaient été punis pour ne pas avoir participé à la beuverie générale autour d'une bouteille à moitié vide de bière. C'était un point commun qu'ils avaient à ne pas se mêler aux jouissances des autres.

-COIN COIN COIN COIN COIIIIIIN...

COUUUUUUUUIC!

...

-Monsieur Potter a habilement géré la situation, je trouve. Même s'il ne s'en doute pas. Les pirates sont assez peu coopératifs usuellement. Ils pillent et ne font pas de quartier, si ce n'est lorsqu'ils tombent sur une personne de haut rang qu'il peuvent épargner moyennant une raçon conséquente...

-Ce Capitaine, Mouse, Mickey...

-Non, Bouse, Capitaine Bickey Bouse. Rectifia Peter avec une pointe de colère.

-Ce cul-de-jatte n'a pas l'air si... Menaçant... Je me demande à quel point sa proximité peut nous impliquer dans quelque sorte de danger...

-Il était ivre. S'il avait été sobre...

-As sober as a judge... vous voulez dire qu'il aurait été un homme de loi? Questionna de nouveau le Maître conférencier avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Certainement pas! Claqua Peter en plumant le canard crevé.

-Travaillent-ils pour... le peuple d'en bas?

-Les pirates pillent tout ce qu'ils trouvent, ils n'ont pas suffisament de foi pour faire de la politique, Severus!

-Alors nous pouvons faire pencher la balance de votre côté... Murmura le Maître-ès-Potions Dangereuses en se grattant le menton.

-Comment ça?

-Si nous marchandons... Disons... Des services à particuliers... Nous pouvons peut-être...

-Il existe un code des pirates et il y a une clause spéciale quant aux services à particuliers, Severus! Prévint gravement Peter en retirant au pauvre canard ces dernières plumes.

-Pourquoi vous m'apellez Severus? Je suis Maître Rogue!

-Et moi son Altesse Royale, Monsieur le Dauphin, Duc de...

-Et moi je sssuis Edmund FFFFFon Barrrrendorrrrrffffff, Arrrrrquuuiduccc de...

-Monsieur le Bavarois, je vous prierai de ne pas interrompre une conversation, comme tous les êtres civilisés et un tant soit peu éduqués qui, EUX, le font spontanément! Grogna Maître Rogue.

Edmund venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un peu titubant sous les effets d'un quart de demi d'un tiers de trois centilitres de bière. Et des turbulences du navire.

-Edmund, quand arriveront-nous à leur cité pirate? Demanda son Altesse Royale en exhibant le macchabée qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Arrrr... D'ici deux jours à cette allurrrrrre... Fit l'Arrrrrquuuiducccc sur un ton d'excuse.

-Où sont les deux autres bras cass... Les deux autres membres de mon équipe?

-Arrr... Monsieur Drrrrraccco a été déclarrrrrré « bonnicccheu » surrrr les orrrrdrrrrres de Monsieur Harrrrry... Et Monsieur Harrrrry...

-Vous pouvez l'appeller « Trou du cul », vous savez... Expliqua le Directeur de Serpentard sur un ton paternel et compréhensif.

-... Arrr Zoooo?

-Edmund, continuez je vous prie, le civilisé tentait de vous induire en erreur...

-Arrr... Monsieur Trrrrou du cul, alorrrrs?

-EDMUND! VEUILLEZ POURSUIVRE! Eclata Peter en lançant le canard sur Severus.

COIN!

-MAIS! Je ne vous permet PAAAS! Explosa le réceptacle du canard volant.

-Arrr... Monsieur Potterrrr vient d'acheter une pelle à gâteau pourrrr huit serrrvices...

-MAIS QUEL ABRUTI! Hurla Severus en jetant le canard sur la figure de Peter.

COIIINNNN!

-ARRETEZ AVEC CE CANARD! RESPECTONS LE REPAS!

-C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ COMMENCE!

-Arrr... Donnez-moi le duck...

Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

-Le canaarrrrd. Je vais m'en occuper. Le canarrrrrrd, faut le laquer, pas le lancer...

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, Severus étant en possession de l'objet de toutes les attentions. Puis, en réponse à l'offre très appréciable d'Emund, visa les lunettes du vieux.

Et dans un coup puissant, le canard vola à la vitesse de la lumière et franchit le mur du son pour aller s'écraser contre le nez d'Edmund.

COIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-Aïïïïïïeuuuuuuuu! Fous fisez mal, Monsieur le Vrai Trrrrrrrou du cul! Mon écharrrpe est saine et sauffe!

Il y eut alors moultes actions qu'on ne peut décrire qu'au ralenti dans les cuisines, sous l'oeil vide et pleurnichard du canard, qu'Edmund nomma « Calimero » mentalement.

Severus devint rouge écrevisse, Peter ouvrit la bouche, Severus crispa les poings, Edmund saisit le canard, Peter regarda Edmund, Peter regarda Severus, Peter regarda le canard, Peter regarda Severus, Severus bondit sur Edmund, Severus poussa un cri de rage, Edmund fit « Was? », Peter cria: « Noooooooooon », Severus atteint le sommet de la courbe aérienne dans laquelle il s'était lancée, Peter bondit lui aussi, Edmund regarda le canard d'un air perplexe, Peter continua de crier « Nooooooooooon », Severus était tout rouge et tendit les mains vers son point de chute, le point de chute comprit le but de toute la manoeuvre de Severus et cria: « Neeeeeiiiiiiiin », Peter atteignit le sommet de sa courbe aérienne, Severus allait atteindre le point de chute qui serrait le cadavre de canard contre sa poitrine, Peter tendit un poing de puissance qui rappellait vaguement un héros de comics, et culbuta Severus en plein aterrissage.

SHBOUMBADABOUMBOUMPIF

-NOM D'UN CACATOES!

-Mein Calimerrrrro...

-C'est qui le civilisé, maintenant?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez les uns sur les autres?

La voix de Malefoy se fit entendre.

-EUUUURK! Vous vous tapez un canard crevé!

Severus leva les yeux au ciel:

-Ô Ciel...

-... Mein Canard?

OoO


	11. Cadeau d'Anniversaire Des slips

**COUCOUUUUUU!! Haha... snakky fait son come back?! O-o... Ben non... enfin... Non.**

**tout dabord... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NAIIIIIIIIIIS KIKOOOOOOOOO ( tout le monde avec moi pour la fan absolue de Thelma et Louise, Janis Joplin et les conversations qu'elle entretient toute seule avec les arbres... --... comment ca... " On s'en fout..."...)**

**Ouaip... Ok...**

**Bon, ba, naiss, jai pas oublie ton anniv, je taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime (surtout apres toutes mes tites aventures de cet ete... )**

**Donc en exlu...**

**( Snakky tu ferais mieux de repeter plus fort... --)**

**EN ECXLU (veut dire... JE REPRENDS PAS TOUT DE SUITE MES HISTOIRES...O)... un ti chapitre danniv en attendant les cadeaux du facteur ;p **

**PS: Etats-Unis... paraphrases possibles... Pays de Ford, Pays de MacDonald, Burger King, Pizza Hut, Chillis, Wendy's, Friendly's, Nathan's, JFK, Taco Bell,... J'y suis encore, prends plein de photosssss... finis de bosser.. VACACIONESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!**

**LOVE YOU GUYYYYYYYYYYYYS vous m'avez manque!**

**OoO**

-Tout d'abord nous allons faire les courses... ensuite... Marmonna-t-elle, il faudra songer a concevoir un programme dietitique adapte a votre constitution et la repartition de vos activites durant la journee...

Les trolls en resterent bouche bee.

-Ca veut dire quoi " dietitique"? demanda timidement l'assemblee.

Hermione voulut soupirer de desespoir, mais la vue de ces quatorze yeux de cocker convergant dans sa direction lui redonna courage:

-Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasard l'un d'entre vous connait le centre commercial le plus proche? hissa-t-elle avec la petite reserve de courage qu'elle avait rassemble.

-C'est qui, " centre commercial?"

...

Apres une dizaine d'explications logiques et intelligentes, elle dut baisser les bras. L'archeologue venait de decouvrir que la civilisation troll etait allergique a l'intelligence. Meme la plus basique. Ils ne savaient toujours pas qui etait "centre commercial" et voulaient enqueter sur cet etre mysterieux dont ils ne connaissaient ni la cuisson la plus savoureuse, ni la meilleur partie.

-Et la ville la plus proche? finit-elle par gemir, a bout de forces, interrompant un debat eminement important sur les differents moyens de capture de "centre commercial".

Tous tournerent la tete vers elle et l'un d'entre eux parla, comme s'il venait d'utiliser le seul neurone qu'il avait en reserve pour sauver une cause perdue:

- Viiii, une ville pirate, pleine de viande...

La jeune femme jeta un regard a Earl, qui parut epouvante.

Ce dragon, cette chose, etait definitivement intelligente, prevoyante et couarde. Il venait de se voir voletant faiblement avec sept gros trolls faisant un bazar d'enfer sur son dos, une jeune femme devant avec un fouet pour aller plus vite. Une femme qui conduit sept marmots au restaurant...

OoO

-Et mon slip avec un sous-marin jaune?!

Harry etait furax. Malefoy, le nouveau responsable menager du navire, avait peinturlure son adorable slip bleu marine, avec un motif sous-marin jaune adorable en pervenche, rose pervenche.

-T'as qu'a t'acheter des strings, Potter, y a moins de surface pour t'embeter... Repliqua la boniche de service d'un ton rebelle.

Ils etaient dans la calle, Malefoy plonge, dans son petit tablier a fleurs au dessus d'une grande bassine d'eau chaude ou maceraient plusieurs sous-vetements tres... "festifs".

Potter, rouge de colere, tenaient entre ses deux mains tremblantes la preuve irrefutablr que Malefoy ou bien etait un bon a rien, ou bien etait particulierement vicieux.

L'Auror d'elite, pris d'une colere noire devant l'ingratitude et a l'outrance des propos de son subalterne, decida d'etrangler ce dernier avec rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

Un joli slip rose pervenche, affuble d'un sous marin de couleur non identifiee.

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'immense plaisir de massacrer Malefoy sur place, car le capitaine Bickey Bouse faisait son entree:

Monsieur Potter... nous allons arriver dans notre repaire pirate d'ici quelques heures... Ce qui vous laisse suffisament de temps pour resaturer la splendeur de mes... pieds. Cria-t-il en evitant de regarder la boniche de service a quatre pattes au dessus d'une bassine avec un Auror juste derriere, un slip en l'air, pres a effectuer une... manoeuvre.

Un silence pesant permit a tout le monde de realiser le ridicule de la situation.

-J'arrive tout de suite, Bickey! Glapit Harry en bondissant d'un metre. Malefoy ricana sombrement:

-Frotte fort, Potter...

-JE VAIS LE TUER, CET EMPAFEEEEEE! Cria de rage le sensible jeune homme aux cheveux d'ebene.

Bickey l'attrapa par le col d'un geste sur et alerte et le traina hors de la cale, nonchalamment.

Alors seulement, Draco Malefoy se retourna vers une silhouette cachee dans l'ombre et soupira:

-Dans quelques heures, on deguerpit...

Un sourire s'etira sur les joues creuses de la silhouette toujours enrobee de noir.

Marre d'etre des boniches.

**OoO**

**Voila, pas trop drole, veuillez mexcuser, cela fait trois mois que je ne sort que quelques gouttes de francais au milieu de mon espace anglophone...**

**Et n'oubliez pas de feter le 25... Love you guys!! Et sorry de la mediocrite, va falloir me remettre dans le bain.**

**Beu**


	12. Il était une taverneu

**Nouveau chapitre, de moindre qualité par rapport aux autres, mais sympa... Enfin, zallez voir. **

**OoO**

**-**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... OUAAAAAA!!!! Potter, à la poupe de l'engin volant de Bickey Bouse, venait de sentir avec un flair des plus infaillibles qu'il se trouvait en présence d'une ville où il y avait du gin en impressionante quantité. Malefoy, les cheveux au vent, l'oeil vitreux, lui indiqua par un "mmh?" qu'il n'entendait pas ce qui procurait une telle joie à ce crétin débranché.

-DU GIN!!! Et pas n'importe lequel, mon ptit chou, c'est du six ans d'âge! Un arôme subtil, mais trempé, sec, bien entendu, mais d'une tendresse qui agite furieusement le palais après coup...

-Ouais ben ça remplaçera jamais le whisky! Tenta le jeune Draco, un poil affaibli par des jours de lessive dans les cales.

-Le whisky tient sa noblesse dans la différenciation de ses labels, et dans l'intraçable origine de sa fabrication, toutefois il me semble pertinent de dire qu'il a un style moins racé que le Gin.

-Le whisky, Potter, est un liquide quasi-divin, c'est de l'ambroisie! Le Gin a servi à panser les plaies de la rôture lors de la Guerre des Roses! Ils n'ont visiblement pas les même valeurs, en effet!

-Je te prie de me croire, espèce de demeuré, tes propos dépassent ta pensée, et le Gin a sa place dans le Grand Panthéon des Eaux-de-Vie de marque, qu'elles soient fermentées ou distillées!

-Potter, il me navre d'entendre de pareilles foutaises, parce que vois-tu, il est sacrilège de proposer du Gin à un convive lorsque l'on invite dans les règles de l'art et ceci a une explication très claire! Le gin ne se boit qu'en cocktail, il est imbuvable sec!

-Le gin se boit à sec, permets-moi de te le faire humblement remarquer, fanatique des poncifs ethyliques!

-Tu ne saurais me faire changer d'opinion sur l'aversion que je nourris à l'égard d'une boisson aussi vénale!

Severus, qui époussetait avec un tablier rouge à froufrous le mât de beaupré, non loin de cette conversation étrange, se prit à y participer, aimant les joutes verbales aussi bien que les échanges avec les sirènes:

-POTTER! MALEFOY! Z'AVEZ RIEN D'AUTRE A FOUTRE?!?

OoO

-A doiiiiiite!

Elle se sentait malade. Ne jamais laisser un troll conduire!... Ils ne savent pas lire les cartes de toute façon...

-Youpiiiiiii

-Ouaaaaaaaaaais

-Beu.

-Quand c'est qu'on arrive, j'ai envie de faire pipi!

-Ya pas d'aire de tunnel, dans le coin?

-Eh! J'ai faim, moi!

Hermione, baptisée par défaut "maman", ne sut quoi faire avec ses sept grands cons. Elle soupira, tandis qu'Eddie, sous eux, pliait et soufflait.

OoO

-Merlin que j'abhorre ce genre de train de vie... Mélodramatisa Severus en posant un pied à terre dans la cité pirate.

Bickey Bouse, à ses côtés, le poussa dans le dos, ce qui fit tomber le croquemort par terre:

-Aïe! Mes lombaires! J'ai des soucis de santé, alors soyez plus doux!

-Avance, sac à puce!

-Non mais je ne suis pas affilié à Black non plus! Faut pas pousser! Protesta avec une voix haut perchée le petit souffrant en se massant le dos. Peter, juste derrière lui, l'aida à se relever.

-N'allez pas croire que je vais vous dire merci, Votre Majes...

-CHUTEU!

Edmund avait bondi du pont pour l'écraser une nouvelle fois à terre dans le but de l'empêcher de divulguer le secret de la naissance de Peter.

-Ouille... Hiii... Quelqu'un pour.... Aîe... M'aider? Supplia Severus en tordant la main, le seul membre qui n'était pas recouvert du corps de l'allemand. Malefoy passa près de lui:

-Une bière deux coups... Ca vous revient? Triompha-t-il, tandis que Severus tentait vainement de remuer sous le corps du buveur de bière le plus invétéré du pays des Fairies.

Potter passa également près de lui:

-Oh, Severus, vous vous êtes enfin trouvé un compagnon pour vous supporter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours! C'est la phase des préliminaires, je suppose...

-POOOO... TTER!!!!! Entendit-il hurler une fois qu'il fut au loin.

-Bon, Malefoy, laissons les politiques entre eux et allons déguster ce gin!

L'auror bondissait de joie, et Malefoy fulminait:

-Potter, même si je devais être roux, je n'irai pas avec toi! T'es qu'un poivrot qui ne s'y connaît pas en raffinement, en classe, en élégance et en maintien!

-Concrètement, ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Harry en se grattant la tête.

-QUE TU AGIS SELON TA NATURE DE CHIMPANZE DU MINISTERE, TETE DE...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car il reçut un coup de poing dans le visage qui le fit valdinguer sur un étalage de peinture:

-Malefoy, je sais que tu es triste parce que tu as pas réussi à sauver mon slip sous-marin, mais je t'ai déjà pardonné... Tu n'y peux rien si t'es qu'un bon à rien...

-Quoi?!? MAIS JE VAIS LE CREVER!!

Malefoy passa à l'attaque en saisissant un pot de peinture rose fushia qui traînait à côté de lui et l'envoya sr son collègue, qui répondit avec un "AAAAAAH!!!!".

OoO

-Dites, Severus, vous avez vu? On dirait qu'il y a de l'animation, là-bas... Et il y a des pots de peinture qui volent... C'est beau... Le peintre doit être très doué...

-Mes lombaaaiiires... Se plaignit l'homme qui marchait plié en quatre.

-Allons Rrrrrogue... Ce n'esssst rrrrien... Fit Edmund en lui donnant une tape amicale dans les parties génitales.

-MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ!!!! Glapit Severus. Les yeux exhorbités, il courut comme un manchot dans la ruelle la plus proche, tandis que Peter faisait des remontrances au vieillard:

-Mais pourquoi as-tu fais cela? C'est très douloureux, comme zone!

-Mais je voulais pas le taper dans le dos... Il avait déjà l'air de souffrir assez...

OoO

-TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE!

-SALE TROUILLARD!

-TETE DE POULPE!

-TRONCHE DE SEICHE!

Et tout le monde vint voir les deux dégoulinants de peinture, qui se battaient avec acharnement.

-C'est déjà le festival des andouilles, cette année?

-Non, ils s'entraînent, à ce qu'on m'a dit...

-Ben avec ça, ils vont gagner...

OoO

-Ne vous éloignez pas! On risquerait de se perdre...

-Maiiiis, y aaa des couleurs qui volent, là baaaas....

-Peux y aller? Peux y aller? Peux y aller?

-La ferme! On va faaaaire les cooourses. On va s'aaaaacheter un centre commercial!

-Moi, j'veuuux, un poneyyyy...

-C'est pas daaaans l'régiiime! Tricheuuur!

Hermione soupira:

-Bon, si vous êtes sages, je vous emmeène à la taverne du coin...

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS! Firent-ils en coeur. Eddie les regarda comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

OoO

-C'est quoi, ça?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux sortes de monstres qui dégoulinaient d'orange mimolette, de vert pomme et de bleu cobalt.

-Halloween?

-Non, c'est une démo de la fête des andouilles...

Les deux spécimens allèrent s'asseoir, essouflés et maussades, voire grognants, à la table du fond de la salle:

-Un whisky single malt!

-Un gin pur!

-Il vous faut autre chose?

-TA GUEULE! Répondirent les deux honorables clients.

OoO

-Oh, mais c'est le petit Severus...

-iiiiii... Ai mal... Bobo...

-QUI T'AS FAIT CAAAAAAA?!? rugit Bickey Bouse en adoptant une position de toute puissance vengeresse. Le Maître Conférencier eut légèrement peur:

-Non, non! C'est bon, je dirai plus que vous avez mauvaise haleine! Promis, mais ne me faites pas de mal...

-QUOI?!? MOI J'AI MAUVAISE HALEINE?!?

Temps. De. Se...

-CARAPATEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!

Et voilà l'inventeur de la Potion d'Invisibilité parti comme une flèche en se tenant les parties génitales et galopant plié en quatre. Hurlant, accessoirement.

-Attends, gamin! J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à porter les nouveaux transats... Bégaya Bickey Bouse en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

OoO

-Et ça, c'est quoi?

Hermione, encadrée par sept monstrueux trolls, fit son entrée, tandis que tous les regards se tournait vers son groupe insolite - tous les regards sauf les deux qui se fusillaient sur place au fond de la salle.

-Un sirop de lymphe!

-Et moi du liquide séminal!

-NON NON NON! On va tous vous prendre un petit sirop de grenadine! Intervint leur nouvelle "maman" en indiquant au serveur qu'elle ne voulait pas créer de troubles car ses petits étaient en pleine période de croissance donc avaient les hormones déclenchant des réactions à vif au moindre écart de voix.

-Eu... Fit le serveur, perplexe.

OoO

-SEVEEEERUUUUUUS? OU EEEEEEES-TUUUUU?

-iiiiii!!! Bobooooo! Réussit-il à communiquer en s'engouffrant dans la taverne la plus proche. Bickey avait l'air de s'être lancé à ses trousses, armé de deux transats.

OoO

-Mais c'est quoi, ça, encore?

-A première vue, je dirai un contortionniste. Mais d'habitude, les contortionnistes ne se tiennent pas les couilles de cette façon...

Sever culbuta le derrière d'un troll, assis au milieu de la salle.

-Iiiiii... bobooo...

-Mamaaaan, y aaa un monsieur qui m'aaaa pousssééé!!!

-Oh le rustre! Attends voir que je lui flanque la raclée de sa vie! Rougit Hermne de colère. Alors comme ça, les gens n'étaient pas tolérants? Elle allait leur faire voir.

VLAN! PIF! BAM!

-Iiiiiii... Boboooooo... Pleura Severus, alors qu'il se relevait difficilement des gravats de ce qui avait été une table autrefois. Et cette attitude fragile d'éfféminé attira l'oeil de son assaillant, qui ne put s'empêcher de crier:

-SEVERUUUUUS!!!!

-Maaaaaal...

Ses pouvoirs d'éloquence diminuaient avec l'amplification de la douleur. Ca devenait des borborygmes à ce niveau.

OoO

-Bickey?

-Peter, Edmund! Il faut retrouver Severus! Je... Je l'ai blessé! S'il meurt, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

...

-Bon, bien, si ca vous dit, on va commencer par le chercher dans cette taverne, devant une bonne bière... Proposa Peter en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

-Snif. Parce. Snif. Severus. Snif. Je l'aimais. Sinf. Avec son tablier rouuuuuuuge.

Bickey Bouse ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

OoO

-C'est la journée des tarés, ou quoi? Regarde ce qui arrive.

-Des pirates gays? J'avais encore jamais vu ça...

Les trois nouveaux clients entrèrent, dont un faisait un boucan du diable avec moultes pleurnicheries.

-Peter!

La jeune archéologue s'écria de joie.

-Hermione!

Le jeune prince sauta au plafond.

-Hermione?

Potter releva la tête de son excellent verre de Gin, pour apercevoir son amie dans un cadre étrange.

-POTTER!

Severus avait enfin réussi à franchir le cap de la communication. Il ne s'occupait plus de sa douleur, mais d'autrui. Touchant.

-SEVERUUUUUUUUS!

Bickey bouse était soulagé.

-Rogue!

Malefoy arbora une figure dégoutée lorsqu'il vit Bouse se précipiter pour enlacer le blessé.

-MALEFOY!

-Granger...

-Dites... On pourrait pas arrêter de se parler comme ça, je perds le fil, moi...

Tous se retournèrent vers Edmund, et Severus glissa sournoisement:

-Et votre accent à la noix?

-Ahaaa! Cheee fffou ai bien eus, hein?

Grmmmmbllllgrmmmblll....

OoO


	13. Embrassez moi! C'est un ordre!

**Bonsoir encore... voui, bon, il faut que je termine cette fic, alors j'essaie de finioler au plus vite... Sorry pour cela, mais enjoyyyy... Dédicaces aux habituels, et merci spécial à kiko.**

**OoO**

-Etiez-vous dans l'absolue obligation de ramener ces monstres avec nous?

-Qui est-ce que vous appellez "monstres" au juste?

-Miss Granger, je sais que la linguistique prète à ce terme de nombreuses acceptions. Vous même étiez considérée comme telle lors de votre scolarité, toutefois...

-Ce qu'il essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il pense que sept trolls vont pas lui rendre la tâche facile, avec ce Bickey qui lui colle aux pattes...

Pourquoi ne le laissait-on jamais finir ses phrases, à la fin? Potter avait néanmoins le sens de la synthèse. D'ailleurs, il regardait avec fascination le Capitaine Bickey Bouse accroché comme une huître aux cuisses de son ex-bourreau. Et appréciait le geste.

-Mais ils savent se tenir! Ils sont bien éduqués, eux!

-Qui est-ce qui est mal éduqué, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, espèce de gourde!?!

Malefoy n'appréciait visiblement pas de partager son quartier avec deux d'entre les petits protégés de l'archéologue:

-ILS ONT CHIE SUR LE TAPIS, GRANGER!

-C'est pas ma faute si ton espace ressemble à un dépotoire, Malefoy! Cracha-t-elle. Le blond répondit avec vindicte:

-Ne me confond pas avec Potter, je hais ce genre de corrélations!

-Non mais dis-donc! T'as pas le droit de te la ramener après avoir foutu mon slip sous-marin jaune en l'air, toi! Se récria l'Auror en tapant du poing sur la table.

Bouse caressait avec vénération la cuisse droite de Rogue, malgré les nombreux coups de poings qu'il avait reçu de sa nouvelle idole.

-Arrrr Zoooo?

-Oh, vous c'est pas le moment! Tempêta Granger alors qu'Edmund se grattait le menton.

-Et on fait quoi, maintenant? Sept trolls! T'as encore d'autres catastrophes à nous sortir?!?

Harry avait trop bu. Comme toujours. Malefoy le retenait par le pull en arborant un air dégouté.

-Z'avez oublié le dragon qui a cramé le pont il y a une demi-heure... Ajouta le Chef du Département des Mystères avec acidité.

-Nous avons le bâtiment du Sieur Bouse, et notre objectif est de sauver Jean. Rappella soudain Peter, occupé à aider Rogue à se débarasser de son affreux biquet.

De leur côté, Harry et Draco enchaînèrent sur cette répartie:

-Elle m'a traité de blondinet! Je vais pas me casser les rotules à aller la...

-Le grand retour du trouillard première division.

-Potter, je te sonnerai les cloches quand j'aurai besoin de détruire un régiment de gargouilles avec du rhum!

-Ben vu ta motivation, ça va sonner fort...

-C'est quoi ce vieux sous-entendu?

De l'autre côté, Hermione, Severus et Peter se battaient également:

-Moi, je suis d'avis à ce qu'on retourne en haut! Il y a déjà assez de dégâts...

-Severus, toujours aussi noble et altruiste.

-Cette caractéristique est l'appalage des princes, pas des objets de vénération!

-Mais Bickey vous aime tellement...

-C'était pas prévu! Je regrette, mais la rencontre trop longue d'un pirate en mal d'amour, cela n'était pas inscrit à mon programme en arrivant ici!

-Oh, Severus, soyez gentil... Le Capitaine Bouse m'a l'air fort aimable... Supplia Hermione. Rogue lui décocha un regard aigre:

-Eh bien, à votre aise, Granger, je vous le donne! Après tout, vous êtes toujours mêlée à des histoires d'adoption, non?

-Vous êtes... MECHANT!

-Votre perspicacité me laisse pantois. Ajouta-t-il en assenant un énième coup de poing sur la tête de son adorateur.

-Dites, vous voulez que je vous tape une accolade?

-Grosse brute! Siffla-t-il en se massant le dos.

-Saleté de cynique!

-Petite fanfreluche!

-Espèce de tapette!

-Ouaaais! Cria Potter au milieu de leur échange.

-Sinon, vous ne souhaitez pas qu'on avance un peu, là? Parce que sept trolls sur le pont avec un équipage bourré et un dragon qui ne souffre pas qu'on le nomme "animal"... Ca paraît un poil sujet explosif... Déclara Peter, un peu blasé.

OoO

Ils se dirigeaient vers les profondeurs de la terre avec le navigateur (selon la version d'Edmund qui avait expliqué les raisons de cette nomination en termes très techniques), et le Capitaine Bickey Bouse, toujours accroché à son Dieu ( "Mais enfin, mais lâchez-moi!!!"), Peter de plus en plus détaché, même s'il conservait une anxiété certaine à l'égard du sort de sa cousine. L'Auror et le Chef du Département des Mystères toujours à répandre leur joie de vivre et créer de l'animation sur le pont, les sept trolls au régime avaient perdu 500 grammes, fait historique dans l'histoire des trolls. Edmund faisait semblant de jouer au poker avec Eddie, qui ne faisait que cramer les cartes et Hermione, qui tentait de garder son calme.

-Miss Granger... J'ai un service à vous demander... Siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

-Savez ce qu'elle vous répond, la grosse brute? L'envoya-t-elle balader avec mauvaise humeur.

-Mein Gottt... Eddie, fou sêtes un assss! Complimentait l'écharpe de l'équipe de quidditch allemande à l'imperturbable lézard.

-Très bien, je vous présente mes plus sincères, mes plus profondes et mes plus plates excuses... Vous pouvez m'écouter, maintenant? Avait récité Severus avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

-Si vous arrivez à finir votre phrase sans que personne ne vienne abréger mes souffrances, je vous écoute, Severus...

Au même moment, ils virent deux fusées filer entre eux:

-REVIENS ICI, LIMACE!

-HAHAHA!!!

-POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!! MON SERVICE A THE WESTMINSTER!!! POTTER! NOM D'UNE BOUSE IRLANDAISE! POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!

...

-Hum... Ca n'est pas facile à dire... Bredouilla-t-il en foutant une énorme claque au Capitaine Bouse qui lui caressait l'intégralité de la jambe à présent.

Tout à coup, de l'autre côté de l'engin, ils purent entendre:

-Mooonsieuuur... On a faiiiiiim....

-Bien, mangez voir le croquemort, là-bas, ça nous fera des vacances... Grogna Peter.

-POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

-HIHIHI!!!

-Vooooooous zavez pas un pooooney?

-Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de prendre le blondinet. Il a un caractère qui colle bien à la description d'un poney...

-NOM D'UN ORNITHORYNQUE BIGLEUX! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

-MOUAAAAAHAAAHAAA!

-Miss Granger! Fit Rogue pour l'arracher au navrant spectacle qu'elle s'était prise à observer.

-Euu.... Oui?

-Ecoutez, je sais pertinement que l'organisme qui s'est pris d'une passion rocambolesque pour mes membres postérieurs ne peut pas entendre ne serait-ce qu'une once de ce que cette paraphrase sybilline signifie, et c'est pourquoi je vous demande expréssément de vous rappeller avec précision du jour où vous avez sauté de notre monture, car il est capital que vous... Miss Granger?

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

-...

-POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!! RAAAAA MAIS JE VAIS LE CREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

-Miss Granger!

-ROOOOOOOON ZZZZZZZ

-Archéologue de bac à sable!

-ROOOOON ZZZZZZZZ

-MISS GRANGER!

-ROOOOOOON ZZZZZZZZ

-Hermioooooone?

-ROO... Hein? Oui, Ron? Ah, merde, c'est vous...

-Embrassez-moi selon le lien qui nous... unit...

-Qu... qu... Pardon?

-Ecoutez, j'essaie de vous expliquer que seul un acte comme celui-ci peut décoller cette sangsue à la mauvaise haleine de ma jambe! Or, nous sommes sensés être fiancés, vous vous remémorez?

-Eu...

-GRANGER, BORDEL! J'EN AI MARRE DE ME TRIMBALER UN DEMEURE PAREIL DU MATIN AU SOIR! VOUS ALLEZ M'EMBRASSER, OUI?!?

-...

-Kof Kof... PoOoOoOottEeEer... Kof... Eh, allez quoi... J'aimerais tellement te massacrer... J'ten prie... kof.

-Mais... C'est pas un peu... illogique votre truc?

-Ecoutez, la prochaine fois, je m'arrange pour lui foutre un philtre d'amour doublé d'une pillule de viagra et d'un aphrodisiaque dans son jus de pêche du matin, et vous allez voir ce que ça fait d'avoir un tel boulet qui ne pense qu'à saisir vos...

Hermione l'empêcha d'entrer dans les détails en se jetant sur lui pour coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle attendait, collée à lui, les yeux fixés sur le capitaine Bouse. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient suspicieux.

Rogue passa sa main derrière sa nuque et fit semblant de la dévorer toute crue, le regard rivé sur son fan. Bouse fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre.

Hermione émit un gémissement, plus qu'agaçée. Elle attira Rogue violemment à elle, obsédée par Bouse. Il se tordit la bouche, crispa les poings.

Rogue lui colla les mains aux fesses et les massa avec vigueur. Bickey versa une petite larme et consentit à décoller son corps de la cuisse droite de Severus.

Sur ce, nos deux compères se décollèrent pareillement l'un de l'autre avec un bruit de ventouse.

Ils virent que TOUS les regardaient, complètement médusés, arrêtés dans leurs actvités.

-Her... Her... Hermione? Balbutia Harry, lâchant par terre le service à thé Westminster de Malefoy. Ce dernier ne prit pas même la peine de rentrer dans une fureur noire, tant la scène l'avait choqué:

-A... A... avec la langue?

Peter broyait du noir:

-Ce... Ce... Ce vieux pervers très moche?

Edmund sembla heureux:

-On... On... On la rrrrrefffffait?

Eddie ne bronchait pas et les trolls poursuivaient un mousse qui avait une tête de poireau. Un légume, ils avaient le droit de manger du légume!

Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le temps de fêter dignement l'évênement, car une voix étrangère se fit entendre:

-ALEEEEEEEEEERTE! VAISSEAU INCONNU EN APPROCHE!

-Ca venait d'en bas, non? Demanda Harry, encore sous le choc.

-Nous sommes aux frontières du territoire ennemi! Cria Peter en bondissant sur la rembarde du navigateur pour distinguer ce qui se passait en bas. Mais déjà des filets arrivèrent de part et d'autre.

-Potter... Ca c'est ta faute!

-Maiiis-eu!

OoO


	14. Mais des draaameu reprise de RdB

**Bien le bonjour, merci merci merciiii a Archea ( ahaa, toujours fourrée dans les comédies, hein? O se refait pas), Titine (je vais considérer ta requête avec le plus grand sérieux), LittleBeegees (mon Hômme. A Moi.) et le lapin bleu (que j'ai loupé hier soir sur msn et que j'en suis mais alors... Degoutée).**

**OoO**

-Messieurs, mademoiselle, l'heure est au bilan.

Personne ne pipa mot à ce discours si impressionant. Sauf Malefoy, qui usa de toute sa morgue, dans toute sa splendeur:

-Potter, dans des cas comme celui-ci, on s'attend tous à ce que tu te la boucle! SURTOUT SI C'EST POUR NOUS SORTIR DES CONNERIES PAREILLES!

-Tu préfères autre chose, Malefoy? Genre..." Bienvenue dans le monde terrifiant d'en bas d'où on n'est pas sûr de revenir entiers, et c'est parti pour la comédie musicale du millénaire..."

-Une ccccomédie muZZZicaaaale? Arrrrr... C'est bon, ça!

-Moiiiii, z'aaaaime les comédiiiiiies...

-Tais-toi, mon lapin, c'est pas le moment, maman réfléchit...

-Granger... La ressemblance avec tes nouveaux copains ne me paraissait pas congénitale à ce point, mais puisque tu soulèves le sujet, à présent, je trouve que le quotient intelllectuel doit aussi l'être... Siffla Malefoy.

-Malefoy, plutôt que de dénigrer honteusement vos partenaires, veuillez activez le peu de neurones que la nature a bien voulu vous laisser.... C'est certainement pas le moment de tirer des conclusions semi-zoologiques sur les affinités de Miss Granger et ces... Choses.

-C'EST PAS DES CHOSES!

-Merci de préciser, Hermione, je sens moins con, maintenant... Soupira l'Auror en se prenant une giffle venue d'on ne sait où.

-Aîîîîîeu. Mes tites joues thermosensibles.

-Pour résumer, nous nous sommes empêtrés dans les filets qu'ils nous ont lancé... Lança Peter dans un flashback où chacun se sentit libre d'ajouter un commentaire utile et pertinent:

-Les fils qui constituaient les filets, bien qu'étonnament solides, n'étaient pas faits de nylon. Constata Hermione.

-C'est ptet une écharpe tricotée par une vieille grand mère elfe qu'ils nous sortent pour les grandes occaz'...

-POTTER!

Les voix des ex-Serpentards s'étaient unanimement levées contre l'humoriste en CDI.

-Par la suite, les trolls ont coursé les assaillants, mais n'ayant pas encore compris le principe de la force d'attraction, sont tombés comme des boulets en premier.

-Caaaa se maaange, la foooorce d'attraaaction? Demanda un des lapinous d'Hermione, tandis qu'une voix mélodieuse, porteuse d'espoir et très rassurante se faisait entendre derrière eux:

-Un petit veeeeerre de laaaaave, et ca sufffiiiiiiit pour te tireeeer de laaaa baaaave....

-Personne n'a pensé à réveiller le Capitaine Bouse? Demanda Hermione.

-Severus... Rit Peter tandis que Potter s'esclaffait ouvertement et se prenait une autre claque imprévisible:

-MAIS EU! RESPECT POUR MES JOUES, BORDEL!

-Et l'engin a dangereusement tangué... Continua Peter.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs, Malefoy, je me suis retrouvé la tête entre tes jam...

-POTTER! SI TU TE LA FERMES PAS MAINTENANT, JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TON SLIP A LA CON!

-Ben quoi? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à expliquer à tous ici que tu as eu une ére...

-Potter. Pensez que mon orifice buccal, juste au dessus de vous, pourrait ne pas apprécier votre effort de clarification. FERMEZ LA, BORDEL!

Rogue s'était fait la voix Divine. L'auror ne dit plus rien et garda un oeil au dessus de lui en s'attendant à une douche écossaise.

-Bref, ils nous ont capturé sans grande résistance...

-J'étttais tttrrrrop malade. Déclara Edmund en baffant une énième fois un des partenaires avec un mouvement d'écharpe.

-Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait taper...? Chigna Harry.

-Moi, je voyais rien. Fit Draco en haussant les épaules.

-Il est vrai que l'obscurité poisseuse nous a mis dans une position de faiblesse non négligeable.

-Hihihi, Severus, pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était vous qui aviez parlé... Rit doucement Malefoy.

-C'était bien moi. Déclara stoïquement le Maître de Conférence.

-C'était pas Granger?!? S'alarma soudain le Chef du Département des Mystères.

-Harry, tu es coupable de déteindre sur Malefoy! Accusa Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est boooon, un couuuuupaaaaable?

-Pas maintenant, lapinou...

-Toujours est-il qu'on est tous réunis dans un neuf mètre carré. Finit piteusement Peter.

-Comment il fait pour être aussi précis? Grinça Severus.

-Il est nyctalo... Commença doctement Hermione, mais cela réveilla l'instinct de l'hégémonie de l'expression du subconscient chez son meilleur ami:

-Je savais bien que c'était une salo... Mais pourquoi je dis ça, moi?

-Parkinson? Tenta un Draco très très amusé.

-Toi, tu finiras ta vie seul et aigri si tu continues à détruire des vannes superbes à tout bout de champ! L'admonesta vertement le Survivant.

-C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir les oreilles scotchées sur Radio Potter 24 heures sur 24...

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis, la radio Potter?

-Curieusement, j'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir.

-Trou des fesses.

-Blanc Bec.

-Chapeau japonais.

-Limace!

-Ah non, celle-là, tu me la sors tout le temps!

-Quelqu'un peut les assomer qu'on puisse cogiter sur notre sort en paix?

-Je préfèrrrre les écoutttter... Ils ssssont ssssi drrrôles.

-Question de point de vue. Lâcha Peter de son ton blasé.

A ce moment précis, une voix se fit entendre, plus loin encore que la suave mélodie du chantre pirate bourré et mal barré. Une voix de fille:

-Dis donc, blondinet, si je viens t'assommer, crois-moi, je te mets un troll dans le nez!

Pour tous, la première réaction fut "Jeeeeean, vivaaaaante!!!" sauf pour Hermione qui gardait son sang-froid et son professionnalisme accablant:

-Techniquement, tu ne peux pas effectuer pareille opération. Et moralement, tu ne peux t'en prendre à des plus faibles que toi!

-Question de point de vue. Renchérit Peter avec une voix similaire.

-Mais c'est qu'il devient comique, le Petit Prince... Fit Potter en imitant un troll qui essaye de tuer une mouche avec ses mains.

-Mais c'est qu'il devient perspicace, le Petit Potter... Ajouta Severus en mimant grossièrement la voix d'Harry.

-Dites, Edmund... Demanda un Malefoy mal assuré au supporter de l'équipe allemande de quidditch.

-Fffoui?

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'on fait ce carnaval?

-Aaaarrrr... Ffffous prrrrenez consccccience de fffotre "moi intttérrrieurrrr" qui ffeut se libérrrrrer de l'essssprrrrit de grrroupe pourrrr oser une affffenttturrrre plus intttime afffec monssssieur Potttterrrrr?

-Pouvez me répéter ça, j'ai pas tout saisi...

Mais Jean réussit à conquérir l'attention de tout le monde, unanimement, avec un des silences les plus silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient foulé les terres de FairyLand.

-On va se faire jeter dans l'arène aux dragons demain à l'aube.

-Scrontch Scrontch Scrontch...

-Chéri, mais... soupira Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu manges?

-Un rat.

...

Réaction de groupe tout à fait surprenante étant donné les caractères spéciaux des individus qui composent cette bande de coincés-dans-un-neuf-mètres-carré:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Il faut toutefois préciser que le capitaine Bouse ne semblait plus faire partie de la bande:

- Aaaaaaaaa.... La pêche aux mouleumouleumouuuules....

OoO


	15. Y en surtout a Fairylaaaand

**Un petit pour la route?**

**OoO**

Après une nuit mouvementée ( sept trolls au régime, un nouveau barde aux tendances grivoises, un blond honteux d'avoir eu une ére..., un Maître Conférencier ayant perdu ses notions de maîtrise de soi, un supporter de l'équipe allemande de quidditch qui commente comme Marc-O, une cavalière heureuse de partager enfin son bout de cellule, un Auror qui se croît un Gad, une archéologue qui prend très à coeur son nouveau rôle de "moman", un Prince frustré et deux dragons qui ronflent dans la cellule d'à côté...), ils furent réveillés par le réveil général:

"Listenin' to the Wiiiind of Chaaaange...."

...

-Ils sont très marrrants dans leur genre... Observa Malefoy en se blotissant un peu plus contre le tas formé par tous les autres.

-Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est qui a ronflé si fort cette nuit! Maugréa un bout du tas sur lequel le Chef du Département des Mystères.

-POTTER! Tu m'as foutu ton genou dans l'omoplate!

-C'est pas fini ce raffut? Vous allez réveillez Bouse! Fit Hermione impérieusement.

-Eh, on se calme, mamounette... C'est pas toi qui a ronflé, des fois? C'est vrai que c'était une tonalité très féminine. Se moqua l'Auror en attirant la tête de Malefoy à lui comme un nounours.

-Bas les pattes, Potter, j'ai pas encore reçu mon agrégation certifiée de nounours, alors si tu veux produire des héritiers malpropres, va falloir prendre des dispositions!

-Pourquoi il est toujours de mauvaise humeur, lui? Grogna Peter, encore inconscient.

-Si j'étais pas réduit à un succédané d'amours frustrées, peut-être que je grognerai moins! Répliqua Draco, tout à fait réveillé.

-ROOOOOOON ZZZZZZZZ

-Mais... C'est Edmund qui ronfle comme ça? QUEL VACARME!

-Et toi, tu es pas un vacarme sur pattes, peut-être?!?

L'auror et son adorable collègue étaient repartis pour une autre matinée d'échanges agréables et complaisants, dans un cadre idyllique de "Taaake meeee.... To the magiiiic of the mooooment..."

-C'est pas pareil, je m'exprime.

-Ah ça pour de l'expression...

-On a quand même le droit de s'exprimer, non?

Les autres étaient plus ou moins habitués (il fallait quand même prendre garde à pas réveiller les trolls. Hermione était une Walkyrie secrète. Et pas réveiller Severus. Là, c'était la fesée assurée). Ils somnolaient doucement, entre la cacophonie des deux tourterelles et la musique douce qui passait à travers leurs barreaux.

-Tu t'exprimes pas, tu pourris verbalement la vie des autres! Beugla le Survivant en lui pointant l'index entre les deux yeux, alors que le blond virait au rouge tauromachie droit devant:

-Et toi, on dirait que tu joues à SuperMurgeManOptionDéconnarddeService!!!

-Pas vrai!... Euuu... Il existe, lui, au moins?

-T'es quand même gonflé! Tout ce que tu sais dire, c'est DRACO A EU UNE ERECTION PARCE QUE MA TETE A VALDINGUE SUR SES C...

-POTTER! MALEFOY! JE VOUS PREVIENS, JE SUIS D'HUMEUR EXECRABLE!

Silence où on entend même les orgues à rêves finir leurs requiems. Severus était loué en bien des têtes.

-DEBOUT LA DEDANS! PETIT DEJ!

Tous se redressèrent lorsqu'ils devinèrent le gardien, la tête couverte par une toque noire, leur ouvrir la porte.

OoO

-Ils se foutent de la gueule du monde! Un oeuf seulement! Je vais me plaindre au "Guide du Pèlerin Gris". Ils vont m'entendre sur la qualité du service!

-Personne n'a crû bon de rappeller à cet abruti décérébré par des années de débauche intellectuelle qu'il n'était présentement pas au Chaudron Baveur mais dans une cellule atenante à l'arène dans laquelle il se fera probablement - et heureusement - dévorer vivant?

-ROOOON ZZZZ.

-Je m'en doutais.

OoO

-Ouaaaaais, y a du monde! En plus on a les premières places! Se réjouit Harry en se frottant les mains devant le public qui l'observait curieusement, dans l'arène encore silencieuse.

Severus poussa quelques grognements de frustration, seule preuve de son irrépréssible envie de déchiqueter de bulbe dévidé sur place.

-Au moins, maintenant, on a la preuve qu'il le fait pas exprès... Rit Peter, avant de prendre un coup de coude de sa cousine.

L'arène était ronde, éclairée par mille lanternes, et les gradins qui surplombaient la scène se remplissaient peu à peu. Le plafond était haut, creusé en un dôme titanesque dans la roche.

-Bon, les enfants, vous avez droit de faire une petite entorse au régime, mais pas de bazar. Sinon, je ressors mon fouet!

-Prooooomis.

-Potter, peut-on vous ranger dans la catégorie des trolls? En y regardant de plus près, vous semblez avoir plus de 99, 9 pour cent de gènes similaires.

-Rogue, savez quoi? Je raconterai comment vous avez peloté Hermione à MacGo quand je rentrerai...

-Faites. Je ferai diffuser la rumeur selon laquelle VOUS avez eu une érection lorsque la tête de Malefoy à malencontreusement et fortuitement culbuté vos...

-Ah non! Vous me mêlez pas à ça! J'ai encore rien dit! Protesta Draco en agitant ses mains en signe de négation ostentatoire.

-Et sssi on fesssait un ccconccours? Celui qui tttue le plus de drrragons gagne mon écharpe... Commença avec bonne volonté le vieil allemand.

-PAS QUESTION! Beugla Malefoy, dont les genoux s'entrechoquaient déjà.

-OUAIS, PAS CETTE ECHARPE! UNE BOUTEILLE DE SCHNAPS! Renchérit Potter.

-C'est quiiii, Schnaaaaaps?

-Oh, chéri, surtout n'en bois pas. C'est une boisson alscolisée obtenue par distillation.

-Beuuuu?

-Ils sont sympa tes potes! Fit joyeusement Jean à l'intention de l'archéo-maman en tapant du poing dans le ventre de l'un d'eux.

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLE!

-Mooomaaaaan, la daaaame elle m'a fait peeeeeur...

-C'est rien, c'est rien, je vais te lire "Belle du Seigneur" ce soir pour t'endormir.

-Oh, lui foutez pas des idées vénériennes dans le crâne, on a eu suffisament pour aujourd'hui! Tempeta Rogue.

-Mais je fais ce que je veux! C'est moi qui a le droit de garde, Severus!

-Ouais, ben je vais prendre un avocat, si ça continue! C'est pas une éducation, ça!

-Pssst, Potter, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Severus? C'est qu'il deviendrait vulgaire. Souffla Malefoy, décontenancé devant une des premières disputes parentales de sa vie. Potter faisait la moue:

-Ouais, je boude, c'est moi, le vulgaire rustre dépravé incurable de la bande, d'abord...

-Edmund?!? MAIS BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES?!?

Tous se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers l'allemand - NU (!!!) - qui chantonnait en déshabillant Bickey Bouse - encore endormi, c'est fatiguant de chanter.

-Maaaa, cheee nous prrréparrre pourrrr le cccombat!

...

-T'as vu, j'aiiiii dessinéééé une chèèèèvre.

-Mais elle est mignonne... Fais attention, ta patte postérieur droite est trop longue mon chéri...

-Captttain Ppppickey, nous zzzallons fairrre la une du "Nudisttte Prrrrussien"!

-Rrroooon zzzzzzz

-Mais je te le rembourserai, ton slip!

-Ba y a intérêt! C'était mon petit soleil de vivre avec lui...

-Peter, arrête de le gronder! Il est majeur, je te signale! Et il a le droit d'exhiber...

-Jean, tu restes en dehors de ça!

...

-Dites... Par le plus improbable et le plus incertain des hasards, y aurait-il parmi vous quelqu'un qui s'est posé la question cruciale et obsédante, en temps normal pour des individus normaux, de savoir si nous allons finalement tous finir par y passer?

-Raccourcis-la avec ce bout d'os qui traîne, là...

-Maaaarci momaaaaaan!!!

-HUIT MILLE GALLIONS POUR CE TRUC?!?

-C'était ptet pas une affaire...

-Peter! Edmund obéit aux lois élémentaires qui le conditionnent....

-Mais depuis quand tu philosophes, toi?

-Surrrr a plage abaaandonéééée... Walkyrrrrries et Faussts pourrrr mouéééé....

-Rrrrrrrrrooon...

...

-Je vois.

OoO

Alors que la salle commençait à chauffer (" Et si on leur faisait une comédie musicale de Poudlard version traffiquants d'armes dont le rêve commun est de trouver un violon ayant appartenu à Vivaldi"... "Potter. Des fois, c'est mieux quand tu la fermes"... "Oui, Harry, tout à fait d'accord."... "Oh, Hermione, tu veux jouer la vierge guerrière qui défend le caleçon de son père dans lequel la carte pour accéder au souterrain dans lequel le violon est renfermé..."... "Harry, je suis d'accord avec Malefoy"...), que les clameurs devenaient plus virulentes et plus enjouées, le roi apparut.

Et le pauvre, il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

OoO


	16. Aaaaimer, c'est plus fort que touuuuuut

**Merci beaucoup à toi Beegees... Voui, ca fait un ti bail... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que t'as à pester contre ma productivité!?!... C'est chelou... Je vais tirer ça au clair... (fit Snakky en téléphonant à un détective privé...--°)**

**Et merkiii mon lapinou (interdiction formelle d'engager un partculier qui se charge d'opérer des enquêtes contre rémunération, Beegees...)... Voilà un chapitre spécial pour vous et pour Archea...**

**Lecteurs égarés dans ce délire par hasard, allez faire un tour chez elle. Zallez pas être déçus... Parole de langue de vipère.**

**OoO**

C'était un homme altier, à la peau tannée, aux yeux marqués de khôl, aux gants de soie, aux cheveux d'or et accessoirement, au chapeau melon. Assis dans les gradins les plus près de l'arène, il jaugeait les prisonniers.

Faisant tout à coup signe à la foule de s'arrêter, il se leva, et d'une attitude majestueuse, les interrogea:

-Qui êtes-vous et quel est votre peintre préféré?

...

-Ils l'ont péché où, celui-là? Demanda le blond d'un air outré.

-Moi j'adore Turner... Souffla Rogue avec mélancholie.

-Nous sommes une...Peter commença, prêt à tout pour sauver la troupe, prenant la brèche au passage. Mais Jean fut plus rapide:

-Une troupe d'acteurs et de comédiens!

-Avec des trolls? S'enquit le roi, très soupçonneux.

-Ce sont les techniciens... Fit Jean, maintenant lancée.

-Et le boucanier bourré, c'est qui, lui?

-C'est le décorateur!

-Mais qui est le chef?

-Bennnn...

-Vous ne disposez pas même d'un leader?

-Euuuu....

-Pour tout vous dire, on marche avec un système de représentation par partis, à tendance démocratique, bien qu'il n'y ait d'autre autorité souveraine que ceux qui s'expriment avec le plus d'éloquence. Notre mode de vie pourrait être comparé à la vie politique de l'Athènes de la Grèce Antique, de la période classique, environ cinq cent ans avant Jésus Christ.

-Ouaaaaaais... approuva Harry pour "faire crédible".

-Très bien, fit le roi. Si vous arrivez à me jouer Roméo et Juliette en me faisant pleurer, je vous relâche. Sinon, je vous fait massacrer un par un... JUSQU'AU DERNIER!

-Un caractériel comme lui, ça va être fingers in the nose... Maugréa Potter en se massant les tempes.

-Cette dernière intervention royale m'amène à me poser deux questions. Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse une pièce de théatre composée par un auteur moldu? Et surtout... Pourquoi et par quel sinistre coup du sort est-ce toujours cette romance idiote autant qu'idyllique, stupide autant que surréaliste, débile autant que débonnaire, qui tombe pour mettre des comédiens à l'épreuve?

-Rooooon zzzzzzz

-Certes.

OoO

-Moi, je ne ferai pas Juliette!

-Moi non plus!

Jean et Hermione étaient catégoriques, et tous les individus mâles se pressèrent autour d'elles pour leur sortir les arguments les plus intelligibles, qui toutefois, ne les convainquirent nullement.

-Je te donnerai le poste de Capitaine de Dragonnerie.

-Je te vendrai un parchemin porno qui date de 467 ans...

-Je ramasserai les crottes d'Earl...

-J'vaaais te dessiiiiner une chèèèèvre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'inutiles tentatives, ils durent soupirer de deséspoir. Puis, alors que le rôle de la courtisée n'était pas plus distribué, ils pensèrent à se lorgner les uns les autres pour persuader quelqu' se fit caressant:

-Dites, Severus...

-Ah non! Pas moi! Vous n'avez pas le droit de transformer la pulpeuse et fraîche donzelle en vieil haneton aux cheveux gras.

-Ca se discute... Sourit Malefoy d'un air sadique.

-Peter...

-Je suis déjà le prêtre... Frère Machin...

-Cela est injuste! Vous n'avez rien d'un homme aux fonctions sacerdotales, quelles qu'elles soient.

-Severus fera Mercutio...Ordonna Bouse en se rendormant aussitôt.

-Très bien... Et Edmund fera Tybalt... Ajouta Peter.

-Je VEUX faire Paris! Cria Jean.

Tous furent apeurés par la demande impérieuse motivée par un caprice inexplicable:

-OK.

-Et toi, Hermione, tu fais qui? S'enquit Harry, enthousiaste.

-La nounou!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Murmura Peter à Edmund.

-Elle aurrrrrrait voulu que les trrrolls parrrrrrrticipent.

-HEY ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE! Hurla Malefoy.

Tous se tournèrent vers la source de ces nuisances sonores si familières.

-Oui? Répondit un Potter désobligeant.

-Il ne reste que nous, Potter!

-Et alors?

-ET ALORS, METS TA FONCTION INTELLIGENCE POUR CAS EXTRAORDINAIRES EN MARCHE, TRIPLE BUSE! IL Y A ENCORE LES ROLES PRIN...

-NOM D'UNE BOUSE DE DRAGON D'ASSYRIE!

Tout le monde souriait d'un air carnassier.

-Vous êtes vraiment horribles, vous savez... Grommela Harry.

-Moi, je marche pas! Pourquoi je serai pas technicien? pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui font techniciens?!? HEIN!

Malefoy était rouge de colère, Potter était pensif, Hermione réajustait le pagne d'un de ses trolls, Severus faisait semblant de lire les "nik ta reum" sur le mur du cachot, Peter tentait de réveiller Bouse, Bouse ronflait à poings fermés, Jean fouillait ses poches, et Edmund était occupé à sucer son pouce en tenant son écharpe.

...

-J'ai horreur de jouer une fille! Je serai Roméo!

-Pas question! Je préfère me faire trucider par Potter! Protesta le futur Comte Paris qui arrêta instantanément de trifouiller ses poches.

-Tu veux pas jouer Roméo, non plus?!? Demanda Malefoy avec virulence.

-Potter, vous serez Juliette! Malefoy, vous serez Roméo. Il en va de la survie du groupe. Imposa Severus.

-"Tendance démocratique", hein? Se moqua acidement Peter.

-Une simple analyse de la définition de chacun de mes mots me disculpera d'une quelconque accusation d'hypocrisie. Bouda le Maître Conférencier.

OoO

Ils firent demander des ouvrages de la pièce, et Hermione fit dessiner le décor par les trolls, tandis que Bouse confectionnait les costumes avec des rideaux qu'on avait bien voulu leur prêter en dédommagement. Toutefois, les répétitions étaient catastrophiques...

-Pourquoi ce sont eux qui font les choeurs?

-Ils doivent pouvoir s'intégrer, c'est un des droits les plus fondamentaux de l'Humanité!

-Mais ils sont pas humains...

-SIIIIII!!!!

...

-Quelle est cette dame, qui enrichit la main de ce cavalier, là-bas? Fit Malefoy en arborant une attitude réfractaire.

-Jeeee neee saaais paaas, môôsieeeeur... Répondit le troll alors que sa mère intérimaire lui montrait la ligne.

-Oh, elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer!Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un riche joyau à l'oreille d'une Ethipienne. Beauté trop précieuse pour la... BLABLABLA! Et puis quoi encore?!? Potter est pas un être qui irradie le monde, je vous signale! S'insurgea soudain Roméo.

-Mais si! Affirma Harry, déguisé en marquise.

-POTTER! MALEFOY! JE SUIS DANS UNE HUMEUR EPOUVANTABLE!

Severus avait parlé. Tous deux se reprirent en maugréant.

OoO

Alors qu'ils venaient de conclure l'acte II, le gardien vint les chercher pour les mener au milieu de l'arène.

-On fait comment, maintenant? Demanda Jean, imperturbable.

-On improvise. Fit Peter en haussant les épaules dans sa soutane rouge luxure.

-Les enfants, pas de bazar, hein?

-Potter...

-Oui, Malefoy?

-J'aurai beau dire toutes ces conneries, tu seras jamais qu'un binoclard puant qui ne connaît pas les arcanes de la pensée intelligible.

-Merci, moi aussi je t'adore, Malefoy.

-Sachez que le moindre écart de conduite de votre part, la moindre allusion à votre mésentente et je vous farcis avec des bonbons au citron! Prévint Severus d'une voix de catacombe.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, vieille biquette transexuelle. Déclara Potter avec toute la bonne foi du monde.

OoO


	17. Il est mooooort le soleil

**Mon homme, ceci est une déclaration d'amour: J'ai retiré tous les tanks autour de chez toi... lol. Merci merci merci. Et tu peux toujours courir pour m'avoir cette semaine, ça va être "Faut sauver l'élève Snakky"... OUIN!**

**Mon lapin... Merki merki merki... Et notre... Marché tient toujours pour moi... (Fit-elle sur un ton mystérieux en exhalant de la fumée -parce qu'elle fume...)**

**Archea. MINI SNACK! (Il est capital pour moi de me centrer sur des objectifs qui concordent avec vos satanés désirs... Bouhouuu... Je sais pas faire les yaoiiiiii!)**

**OoO**

Le roi avait peine à ne pas fermer les yeux. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ces techniciens qui avaient interprété les choeurs. Une éternité cacophonique.

Ensuite, il y avait eu des discours tronqués, des jurons poussés librement, et quelques bruits de fond dans les coulisses.

Enfin, ils en étaient à la scène 4 de l'acte II. Et un vieillard écharpé jouait Tybalt le jaloux, qui assiste à la rencontre des deux figures mythiques du malheureux qui pro quo...

-La pattttttience qu'on m'impose luttttttte en moi avec une colèrrrrrrre obstinée, et leurrrrrrrrr choc fait trrrrrrrembler tous mes membrrrrrrrrres... Je vais me rrrrrretirrrrrrer; mais cette furrrrrrreurrr rrrrentrrrrée, qu'en ce moment on crrrrroit adoucie, se converrrrrrtirrrrrrra en fiel amerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Malefoy s'essuya le visage des postillons allemands en levant les yeux au ciel:

-Edmund, je vais vous prendre un rendez-vous chez un orthophoniste... Maugréa-t-il à voix basse.

-Malefoy! Tu dois prendre ma main! Souffla vivement Harry.

-Fais pas chier, Potter, c'est déjà assez dur de te faire une déclaration...

-PRENDS MA MAIN! Cria Harry en levant maladroitement sa main de sorte qu'elle culbuta la mâchoire inférieure du Chef du Département des Mystères avec force, et le renversa par terre. PAF!

-Potteeeee...

Severus apparut côté cour, ce qui refroidit instantanément les passions meurtrières de l'un et de l'autre. Malefoy reprit donc son jeu, en attrapant le poignet de sa Juliette à lunettes pour le lui tordre discrètement et récita avec un ton des plus ironiques:

-Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence:... (Malefoy rougit... Sans doute de colère)... Permettez à mes lèvres, comme deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ces grossiers attouchements par un tendre baiser.

Il soupira et en profita pour tordre un peu plus le poignet de sa partenaire. Qui pâlissait, soit qu'elle soit émue par ces paroles très charmantes, soit que son poignet vivait sa dernière heure. Cependant, d'une voix toute fluette et fleurie, Potter répondit à cet appel:

-Bon pèlerin... (Malefoy sourit)...Vous êtes trop sévère pour cette main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion... MAIS RETIRE LA JE TE PRIE! Finit-il par crier, presque pleurant de douleur sous la poigne de son tendre Roméo.

-Oh! Alors chère Sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains (air terrifié de Potter). Elles te prient; exauce-les de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir.

Harry tenta vainement de dégager sa main, commença à jurer tout bas, insulter son partenaire, sans compter la figure discrète mais menaçante de Severus qui fit son apparition côté jardin. Cela calma encore une fois (recette miracle) les ardeurs.

-LES SAINTES RESTENT IMMOBILES! Tout en exaucant les prières... Mais pourquoi je dois dire ça, moi?... Gémit l'Auror en voyant Malefoy le regarder avec une lueur animale dans ses prunelles Grispoil.

-Restez donc immobile... Malefoy se rapprocha de Harry qui commença VRAIMENT à paniquer. Mais cela n'obnubila pas outre mesure le Roméo:

-Tandis que je recueillerai... Ils étaient objectivement trop près l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus que deux centimètres et trois centièmes entre leurs visages. Toutefois, le Roméo compulsif avait semblait-il une obsession. La cible était localisée. La bouche rose et tremblante de sa Juliette travestie.

-L'effet de ma prière... Finit-il en collant ses lèvres sur son ennemi de toujours. Et en les caressant d'une douceur qui surprit le binoclard insensible aux ondes de l'Intelligence Suprême.

Il y eu un grand (long conviendrait mieux) moment de silence. On pouvait entendre la fanfare de la fête de la bière à Stuttgart et Edmund, le seul à disposer d'un radar à fanfare à la place de tympans, versa une petite larme. Mais la focalisation de plus de 99, 999999999 pour cent des personnes présentes était dirigée sur les deux amoureux.

-Moi, je n'étais rieeen et voilà qu'aujourd'huiiiii, je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuiiiiits....

-Jean. La ferme. Claqua Peter.

Enfin, ils se décollèrent et tous les coeurs s'arrêtèrent de s'emballer. Surtout celui de Potter.

-Toi, t'as l'aaart des baisers! Chantonna-t-il.

Le roi se demanda si tout cela était vraiment de l'interprétation authentique, ou s'il n'y avait pas un tic quelque part.

-Hélas, oui... Et mon trouble est à son comble... Grommela Malefoy en sautant quelques répliques à l'instar de son... de sa Juliette.

Severus intervint avec une voix de faussette qui rappella vaguement celle de MacGonagall à Draco:

-Madaaaame, votre mèèère voudrait vous dire un mot...

Potter tituba hors de la scène, comme s'il avait fumé des herbes de Provence, et fut attrapé par une main aux intentions plus ou moins pacifiques.

OoO

Alors que Roméo et Juliette planaient dans les coulisses, que Severus et Hermione avaient joué, le roi se prit à dire à l'un de ses conseillers en communication:

-Tout de même, quelle performance étrange... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mangé ce matin?

-Du Jean Sébastien Bach, pour leur mettre le coeur à l'ouvrage, votre sérénissime altesse...

-C'était peut-être trop violent... Songea le monarque tout haut.

-Pardon altesse, mais ce n'est pas Wagner non plus...

-QUOI, QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS CONTRRRRE WAGNEERRRRR, TOI?!?

Edmund avait aussi un radar à insultes sur fiertés nationales, apparement.

OoO

-Comment as-tu fais pour venir ici?

Potter était écarlate. Il en aurait presque bégayé si Severus n'était pas à l'attendre côté jardin avec son slip sous-marin jaune au dessus d'une bassine de javel. Le Maître Conférencier était éminement anxieux. Cette partie de la pièce, CRUCIALE, n'avait pas été travaillée, et il s'en remettait au génie de l'improvisation, avec une aide partielle, d'ordre psychologique.

-Ma... Ma mie, j'ai été guidé par les... Les parfums que vous avez laissés...

-Et que me veux... Que me vaux, cette poursuite... inattendue?

De l'autre côté de l'arène, le roi suivait cette logorhée avec fascination. Pas son conseiller en comm.

-Majesté, vous êtes sûr que c'est dans le texte initial?

-Tais-toi... C'est si émouvant, ils jouent à merveille, regarde comme ils tremblent, comme leurs regards sont fièvreux et timides, comme leurs mains sont moites...

-Sauf votre respect, magnanimissime grandeur, Roméo est sensé être un coureur de jupon éffronté sous ds dehors d'ange et Juliette...

-IDIOT! QU'ON LE PENDE!

Sur scène, en revanche, ce n'était pas le même type de relations...

-Oh, mon Roméoooo... Roucoula Potter, d'un derme toujours coloré.

-Ma miiiiie... Soupira Malefoy.

Severus n'y comprenait absolument plus rien du tout. Pourtant ces deux-là n'étaient pas des femmes... Curieux.

-Roméoooooo...

-Ma Julieeeeette....

-Moooomaaaaaan....

-Chut, mon chéri, c'est pas le moment de dessiner une chèvre...

Rogue, saisi par un pressentiement funeste, fit avancer la pièce au pas de course:

-JULIETTE! LE LINGE A NETTOYER!

-ROGUE, JE VOUS AI RECONNU, ALORS FAITES-LE VOUS-MËME, VOT' LINGE! Répliqua vivement l'Auror.

Le Maître Conférencier n'en pouvait plus. Il survint sur scène devant les deux colombes, et attrapa Juliette par la robe, pour l'emmener avec lui.

-NOOOON.... ROMEEEOOOOOO

-Potter, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous dites. Vous invoquez monsieur Malefoy pour venir vous sauver. Êtes-vous sûr et certain que tout va bien? s'inquièta Rogue.

-Mon Amoûûûûûr.

-Vous m'en direz tant.

Pendant ce temps-là, sur scène, Draco improvisait un relent de comédie musicale:

-AAaaimeeeeer... C'est plus fort que touuuuuut... Aiiiiimeeeeer... C'est baiiiiser paaaaartouuuuuut... Et touuuucher...

Cette fois-ci, le roi, prêt à pleurer à cause de la terrible nuisance sonore causée par un amour blessé, vit avec surprise rentrer sur scène la Juliette version Grease, pour aller sauter sur Malefoy. Et Mercutio la suivre en jurant dans un discours soutenu.

-Noooon, je ne me séparerai jamaaais de toiiiii...

-Potter. Vous êtes souffrant, maintenant, j'en suis CONVAINCU! Alors venez avec moi!

-Non!

-Si!

-NOn!

-SI!

-NON!!!

Sur le coup de la colère, Rogue saisit un fauteuil du décor et l'envoya sur Harry qui se protégeait derrière le nouveau Damien Sargue. Mais ce fut la traviata de variété accablante qui reçut le mobilier en plein refrain:

-Aiiiiiimeeeeer, c'est sentiiiiir sooooooon.... BAAAAAAM!

OoO

-Il est moooooort... Il est mooort, le soleiiiiiiil... Chantait Potter sur le corps encore agité de tics nerveux de son Roméo Rock Star.

OoO

-Notons, Peter, qu'il est extrêmement curieux que le roi ait pleuré à ce moment-là. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me demande si c'est parce que Potter chantait comme une truie qui accouche, ou s'il était vraiment ému par cette version catastrophique autant que cacochyme de la pièce.

Peter continuait à pousser des soupirs d'aises:

-On s'en fout, Severus. Maintenant, ils arrêteront leur concert hard rock, le matin. Va falloir s'attendre à une mélodie aussi caressante que consternante pour le réveil.

-J'aurais dû l'emporter avec moi, ce fauteuil. Il aurait servi... Gémit Severus en levant magistralement les mains au ciel.

-Mais tu peux les attaquer sur leur propre terrain avec Hermione... susurra le prince en jouant avec ses sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que Granger a à voir là-dedans ?!? Demanda un Rogue furieux.

-Mais rien, mais... S'excusa Peter en prenant la tangente.

-REVIENS ICI! QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUES?!?

Dans les cachots de neuf mètres carré, Rogue coursait son Altesse Royale le Dauphin, tandis qu'Edmund se lavait sa dent, et que les trolls se faisaient démêler les cheveux par leur mère, que Jean servait d'oreiller à un couple aussi nouveau que navrant.

OoO


	18. Cette vieille histoire d'amour

**Bonjour à tous! Je vous remercie pour vos témoignages, votre soutien, vos remarques, Merci.**

**Spécial, d'ailleurs, à Mireille, qui a été la découverte boîte mail de la semaine. Suis très très contente, merki!!!!**

**Merci à toi, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir d'autres reviews que celles de mes intimes, les lecteurs étant toujours frappés d'une terrible timidité. Les pauvres.**

**Mon homme... Je suis la plus navrée des épouses (au sens premier du terme... Mon coeur saigne de ne pouvoir palpiter près du tien, mais c'est ainsi.), la philo me retient prisonnière (le sujet? Avoir un corps... si c'est pas... ENORME!!!)... **

**Mon kiko... Je suis également frustrée de te savoir si relativement proche sans pouvoir te raconter toutes les misères et les tortures psychologiques dont je suis la victime innocente. **

**Archea... Encore et encore, je me plie et m'agenouille devant ce style magsitral (au sens premier du mot aussi...^-^), et je ne peux qu'inciter les lecteurs avides de fics hilarantes à débarquer en masse chez toi.**

**OoO**

-Le roi vous accorde une audience.

Le gardien les mena à travers de larges couloirs où de splendides tableaux leur souriaient en choeur ("L'art... C'est répugnant...", "Severus, arrêtez... Y a un Rembrandt qui vous regarde...", "Miss Granger, je déteste l'académisme propagandiste de ce talentueux fainéant...", "SEVERUS! Respect pour les artistes!"..."Grmmbl".)

Ils traversèrent même une cour où des angelots faisaient couler du magma d'une bouteille de champagne taillée dans le granit. Des portes de métal noir brillant et poli, des salles fastes aux voûtes travaillées avec finesse, aux piliers travaillés dans la lave durcie, aux fresques titanesques et au mobiler fin et verni.

-Je te dis pas le carnage si l'inspecteur des impôts débarque... Marmonna Jean en prenant soin de masquer sa rancoeur.

OoO

-Bravo! Je répète, bravo, j'ai apprécié la version novatrice et fraîche, mêlée de cultures nouvelles et cette originalité dont seuls les visionnaires connaissent le secret...

-Severus, vous avez un concurrent... Ricana Peter.

-Vous croyez? Un concurrent en quoi exactement, si j'ose dire? Réplica à voix basse le Maître Conférencier.

-Longueur syntaxique.

-Taisez-vous avant que je ne vous raconte une histoire de Proust! Grogna-t-il, avant que Potter, près de Malefoy, ne s'avise de prendre une part utile et pertinente à la conversation, elle-même des plus brillantes:

-Une histoire de Prout?!?

Le roi, assis sur un trône noir, de cette masse de magma séché, aux aspérités friables, mais à l'aspect effrayant, se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je désire vous accorder un souhait.

La troupe fut saisie.

-Peter. J'ai une question urgente. Fit Hermione ne se retournant vers le prince, tandis que Severus dardait sur elle ses yeux brûlants de colère:

-Et moi, je suis quoi? Un lave-vaisselle?!?

-Quelle perspicacité... Fit Potter en mimant l'inventeur de la potion d'invisibilité dans toute sa hauteur. Severus lui envoya des ogives nucléaires avec son cerveau bourré d'imagination.

-Peter... Reprit Hermione avec douceur, ce roi ne peut être votre ennemi... Il nous a prouvé qu'il était un amateur d'arts, il ne peut être aussi barbare...

-Wagner et Beethoven, Dostoïevski, Racine, Lord Byron, et JK Rowling étaient des gens abjects, asociaux, et parfois même brutes. Tous génies... Ils adoraient l'art... Protesta Malefoy, tandis que tout le monde s'étonnait qu'il en sache autant sur le sujet.

-JK Rowling était invivable? Demanda Jean, très intéressée.

-Elle a mis des années avant de publier la fin des aventures de son héros et elle a osé faire disparaître le personnage le plus intéressant de la saga... Ronchonna Bouse en lorgnant Severus du coin de l'oeil.

-Hedwige? Demanda Potter avec un sourire niais.

-Abrrrrrruti. Déclara Edmund avant de pleurer Fred Weasley.

-Peter... Répéta l'archéologue en soupirant.

-Laissez-moi discuter avec lui. Déclara ce dernier avec force.

Le roi attendait avec patience. Lorsqu'il vit le porte-parole de la troupe s'avancer, il sourit d'excitation.

-Votre Altesse, permettez-moi de vous remercier pour votre mansuétude si plaisante. Nous avons choisi ce que nous allons vous demander avec humilité, mais je souhaiterais vous poser une question, si vous me l'accordez, avant de formuler notre requête.

-Je vous écoute. Clama le souverain en plantant son regard khôlé dans les yeux de cendre de Peter.

-Pourquoi martyrisez-vous le peuple des Fairies?

Tout à coup, l'atmosphère se refroidit de quelques degrés, et le monarque arbora un air courroucé.

-Ca sent le rôti... Murmura Bouse en sautant de joie.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si allègre, éspèce d'homosexuel dypsomaniaque!?! Eructa le Maître Conférencier, en serrant les poings.

-Qu'est-ce vous avez contre les gays, vous?!? Claquèrent Potter et Malefoy en même temps, avant se regarder, médusés et de rire d'une façon stupide.

-On touche le fond. Dit tristement Hermione.

Jean et Edmund étaient statufiés par la peur de voir Peter être la cause de l'ire du roi.

-Les Fairies m'ont volé tous mes dragons! Je n'ai plus d'énergie, je n'ai plus de vie! Les dragons alimentaient les forgerons, les artisans, les sculpteurs. Tous ont disparu! A cause de ces maudits voleurs!

Peter fronça les sourcils. Alors voilà le malentendu. Un peuple obsédé par les arts, par les sciences, était obnubilé par la perte de ses créatures. Après tout, il est vrai que le forgeron, pour créer une statue de bronze, a besoin de lave incandescente. Le fabricant de poterie, le peintre. Sans parler de leur nourriture, de leur source d'énergie.

- Sire, pardonnez mon affront, mais il me semble que les Fairies n'y sont pour rien dans le vol de vos créatures...

-Ben vouiiiii... Hoqueta Bouse gaiement. Puisque tous vos dragons ont été volé par des trafiquants de carburant pour les pirates...Il leur fallait de la matière première pour la grande distribution. Je leur ai acheté un barril de lave à un prix... Même mon revendeur traditionnel fait pas mieux. Ouaip. Fini les affaires avec Ikea, il avait l'air trop sympa pour être un vrai de vrai.

-Bouse, on en a rien à foutre de ton programme shopping. Assena Jean avec morgue.

Le roi se leva et commença à tourner en rond.

-Serait-il possible que je me sois laissé aveugler par mon ardent besoin de respirer de la beauté dans un monde où la funeste obscurité brouille les coeurs et clôt les yeux les plus brillants?

-Tout à fffffait! S'écria joyeusement Edmund.

Le roi se rassit, sous l'oeil navré de Peter, qui finit par lui sourire:

-Votre Altesse, je suis-moi même Peter, le Prince Héritier du Sceptre, et sur mon honneur, je vous garantis que mon peuple et son gouvernement n'y sont pour rien dans ce vol odieux.

-Odieux, odieux.. C'est un bien grand mot pour un prix aussi mini... Bougonna Bouse en rotant bruyamment.

Jean s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus pour le baîllonner, mais d'un même mouvement de tête, Edmund et Severus lui indiquèrent qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour ce pauvre individu.

-Bouse. Tu nous sors encore une fois ta pub pour les carburants à prix coûtant et je massacre Severus à la pince à épiler... L'avertit-elle.

-Ca, c'est de l'argument... soupira la victime potentiellement concernée.

-NOOOOOON... Pas Severuuuuuus.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Triompha la princesse en se retournant vers le futur épilé d'un air vicieux.

Le monarque, cependant, semblait pensif:

-Mais alors que faire? Si j'ai commis une terrible erreur et ai sanctionné de façon abusive des innocents...

-Innocents, innocents... Recommença Bouse, visiblement partant pour une tournée d'épilation générale.

-Votre Majesté, j'interviendrai auprès de mon père pour qu'il vous accorde son pardon et vous dédommage sous peu avec des dragonneaux aussi vifs et solides que ceux qui vous ont été dérobés. Promit Peter, soudain rhabillé d'une majesté immaculée.

-Merci.

-Quant aux traffiquants, j'ai ici un Capitaine sous mes ordres et un équipage de sept trolls prêts à traquer les véritables coupables pour leur infliger un juste sort...

-Bouse, il parle de toi. Cria gaiement Jean en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.

-J'AI PAS VOLE LE REMBRANDT! C'EST POTTER! Hurla-t-il en bondissant.

...

-Débile.

OoO

-Mais... Au fait... C'est vrai, cela! Où qu'il est, Potter?!? Et... Et Malefoy?!?

Jean n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient disparu en catimini de la salle d'audience.

-Il faut les pister à l'aide des ultrasons... Grimaça Severus.

-Quels ultrasons? Demanda Peter, avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu sais... Quand... Deux personnes qui se sont fait un baiser devant cent mille personnes et sont depuis lors dans un état extatique voluptueux et presque irréel... Se retrouvent seules... Quelque part... Fit le Maître des Potions sur un ton des plus doucereux. Cela fit jaillir l'illumination dans la tête de l'allemand:

-JE FFFOIS! FAUT TRRRROUVER LA SALLE DU SCRRRRABBLE!

-Il est encore vierge... Murmura Peter d'un air contrit à Severus.

OoO

- Et voilà. Toi et moi. Souffla Malefoy en poussant Harry sur le lit de la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré.

-Et on fait quoi dans cette chambre?

-T'as pas une idée? Sourit vicieusement le blond, en détachant son manteau avec fougue.

-Un domino?

-Oh, mais il y a pleins d'autres jeux... Murmura le Chef du Département des Mystères en rejoignant son complice sur le lit de satin et se plaçant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Ses mèches d'or retombaient sur son front blanc, dénué de son mépris habituel. Ses lèvres étaient entr'ouvertes, et sous sa chemise blanche se dessinaient avec flou les muscles fins de sa peau si chaude. Son corps pesait sur celui de l'Auror, qui lui, hyperventilait.

-Tu veux jouer au Cluedo?

-Trouve celui qui a assassiné mon coeur de glaçe... Susurra Draco, les mains frôlant le ventre du Survivant, ses lèvres appliquées sur celles de Potter, qui frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque.

-Et pourquoi pas au monopoly...? Fit le brun en se redressant soudain avec terreur, faisant tomber le "joueur" de l'autre côté du lit.

-Je t'achète ton âme. Roucoula Malefoy, impossible à arrêter, à nouveau sur lui, déjà. Ses doigts à l'ouvrage, frottant la peau de l'autre, corps contre corps, souffles chauds, regards insoutenables de désir...

-La bataille Corse?!? Tenta furtivement l'assailli, en se sentant trembler de partout, prêt à exploser, mais qui tentait vainement de résister à la tentation.

-Non. Pas toi contre moi. Toi et moi. Acheva son partenaire dans un souffle mélodieux, le pressant contre son corps fièvreux et agité de frissons volatiles et violents.

Cette fois-ci, le pauvre coeur du Gryffondor s'arrêta net. Et Severus put les pister grâce aux fameux "ultrasons".

OoO

-Ils dorrrrrment?

-Il semblerait, en effet, que pour une fois, vous ayez raison. Grogna Severus sur le pas de la porte en croisant les bras.

-Mais... Mais... Mais... Mais... Mais...Hallucinait Hermione.

-Je pensais pas que Potter aurait un tel manque de goût... Commenta passivement Jean.

-A... A... A la queue leuleu... Chantonna Bouse à tue-tête, avant de se taire, frappé par la vision de Jean sortant une pince à épiler pour l'approcher près de la personne de Severus, impassible.

-Hermione, j'ai à te parler... Déclara Peter les yeux rivés sur le lit défait et les corps amassés dessus.

OoO

Severus ne perdait pas une miette de la scène, ni Bouse, fasciné par la soudaine ferveur dont son idole faisait preuve pour la vie du commun des mortels, ni Jean, qui préférait ne pas être laissée seule avec les gays. Elle aurait cédé au désir impétueux de déranger le joli ménage. Après tout, elle leur devait une surdité précoce à force de traîner à portée de leurs orifices bucaux. Il en sortaient des discordances symphoniques à faire pâlir les sirènes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui demander?!? S'impatienta le Maître Conférencier.

-Sa main, peut-être... S'amusa Jean, plus sagace que Bouse.

Ils virent tous Hermione sauter au coup de Peter en criant "Ouiiiiiiii"...

...

OoO

-Non mais c'est quoi, CA?!? Beugla le Directeur des Serpentards en pointant les trolls en manteaux de fourrure qui arrivaient vers eux.

-Ben... Sourit Hermione à son intention, de ce sourire si pétillant que ça en était soit complètement écoeurant, soit un tantinet attendrissant.

Ils étaient sur le seuil du Royaume des Fairies, en compagnie des deux rois, et de la foule. S'apprêtant à repartir vers leur terre natale et le smog londonien, ils faisaient leurs adieux ("je hais ce genre de manifestations..." avait boudé Severus).

Soudain, ils sentirent tous une masse s'abattre sur eux et eurent à peine le temps de voir Jean arriver, aux commandes d'Earl, Eddie les suivant de près avec le Capitaine Bouse assis dessus qui chantonnait "Ooooh, you touched my tralala...".

-Place à la nouvelle équipe de recherche des traffiquants!!! Hurla-t-elle, grisée par la joie, alors que Bouse faisait un salut militaire en cassant les oreilles de son nouveau compagnon.

Cette apparition était inattendue. Bouse était sensé faire équipe avec les trolls, pas avec Jean.

Severus se retourna vers Hermione dans ce même mouvement sec et impénétrable.

-Peter a formulé son souhait au roi... Il voulait que les trolls soient autorisés à quitter Fairyland pour être placés sous ma tutelle...Ils seront officiellement mes enfants!

-On nage en plein délire... Marmonna le récepteur de la nouvelle trépidante. Et vos épousailles idylliques?

-Pardon?... Minauda l'archéologue en le laissant pour serrer ses sept trolls dans ses bras. Un regard vers le Prince, rendu avec réciprocité par l'héritier du trône, l'informa de la situation. Peter haussait les bras en mimant un suicide par pendaison. Severus resta stoïque face à cette nouvelle inéspérée.

OoO

Sur le sentier enneigé qui les ramenait au village moldu, ils dissertaient encore et encore, habités par l'envie de communiquer leur joie de vivre au monde qui les entourait.

-Et moi? J'ai pas mon mot à dire dans leur éducation?!? Intervint-il soudain, avant même qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à complexifier la formulation de sa phrase.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et rougit un peu, avant de grommeler, un peu timidement:

-A vrai dire... Vous êtes aussi leur responsable légal, mais Peter n'était pas sûr que vous "sauriez faire face".

-Moins ahuri que je ne le pensais, lui... Songea Severus.

-Scoop du Siècle... Severus Rogue reconnaît que l'Humanité possède quelques énergumènes suffisament intelligents pour lui arriver à la cheville... Grinça Malefoy en tenant la main à Harry.

-Malefoy! Toi on peut pas dire que tu sois le plus philantrope non plus! S'écria Hermione les poings sur les hanches.

-Va réviser ton manuel "Père Castor" au lieu de me pomper le persil! Répliqua Draco à l'intention de sa collègue.

-Tu es ignoble!

-Et voilà, elle nous expose ses progrès en éloquence. Là, tu vas péter les lustres, Granger! ironisa-t-il.

-Arrête d'embêter Hermione ou elle va te placer dans l'heure un éxposé sur le droit des femmes... Balbutia Harry, quelque peu distant.

-C'est toujours préférable à la découverte de la première tanière à homosexuels de l'histoire des Fairies dont vous nous avez dispensé la vue il y a quelques jours... Assena Severus en jetant un regard glaçé.

-C'est quooiiiiii "homosexuel", moomaaaan?

-Demande à Taty Harry... Caressa-t-elle de la voix un de ses sept adoptés.

-Tatyyyyyy... C'est quoooooi?

-Demande à Tonton Draco...

-Tooontooooon?

-Demande à Papounet...

-Papooooouneeeeet?

-Un homosexuel est un être humain masculin aux tendances affectives et sexuelles dirigées vers une personne du même sexe. Par exemple, tu as Taty Harry et Tonton Draco...

-Caaaa s'maaaaange?

-Non, mon chéri... S'ils n'insultent ni maman, ni papa, ils se sont pas comestibles... Expliqua maman avec un sourire purement méchant adressé aux deux pigeons devant.

-Mauvaise joueuse... Grommela Draco en se serrant contre le soleil de ses nuits.

-Et si on leur trouvait des noms! S'écria Harry, frappé par la deuxième illumination de sa vie.

Sur le chemin qui les reconduisait à la civilisation, ils débattirent plus qu'ils ne discutèrent de prénoms à donner aux sept heureux gagnants.

"Potter... Adélaïde est un prénom féminin!"

"Pourquoi tu penses que Albus Severus est un super prénom?"

"Ché pas, ça m'est venu comme ça..."

"Potter! J'ai les droits d'auteur avec moi. Ce nom n'est pas disponible! Déjà emprunté par un enfant du fabuleux héros de JKRowling..."

"Et Superman?!?"

"Draco, même moi je dois reconnaître que cette idée était con..."

"Bryan?"

"Ca fait trop "kitchen...."

"Polyphème?"

"C'est pas des cyclopes, Severus!"

"SuperMArioBros?!?"

"Malefoy, abstenez-vous avant de perdre toute chance de briller par votre finesse."

"Et Mickey?"

"Potter, on fait le marathon du plus abruti?"

"Je vous emmerde!"

"Et si on en appellait un "Simplet"?"

"On atteint les vertigineuses profondeurs de la stupidité avec vous!"

"MAIS JE VOUS EMMERDE!"

"Moi je serais d'avis qu'on nomme le plus con Edmund..."

"MALEFOY! INSULTE PAS MES ENFANTS!"

"Et si leur donnait le nom de tous les rois d'Egypte?"

"Depuis quand tu t'es arrogé le droit de raisonner comme Granger, toi?"

"Sac Poubelle... Plumeau synthétique... Four à gaz..."

"Malefoy, c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir rivaliser de bêtise avec Harry?!?"

"Toi, je t'ai rien demandé, Ganger! Quand je voudrais creuser des toilettes dans mon salon, je te sonnerai!"

...

Etc.

OoO

The End.


End file.
